The Silver Lining
by what.A.world
Summary: Jacob once told me she called him her personal sun, but he wasn't that to me. He was my miracle, the beauty in my life. He was the silver lining to that dark, dark cloud. Jacob/OC story
1. Arrival

**So this is a Jacob/OC story, because I don't really like the idea of him imprinting on Renesmee. I liked Breaking Dawn alright, but that part just annoyed me. I mean, I don't think Jacob and Bella were meant to be together, but I don't feel her daughter is the one Jacob is supposed to be with.... so here is my story! This will be set to the story line of Breaking Dawn, only with my OC as the imprint instead of Renesmee. I hope you enjoy and please review. **

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own the Twilight series. :(**

**Roxanne's POV**

_"You're sixteen, Roxanne; a child. You can't raise that baby."_

_"This has to change. You can't keep up with that child and do all the things you need to with school and college."_

_"What kind of life are you gonna give her if you raise her? A single mother who can't even finish high school!"_

I closed my eyes as I gently shut the door behind me, hoping and praying they were both in bed so we wouldn't have a repeat of earlier. It was one of the worst fights in months and to get away from my parents I had drove off with Violet to some park, sitting and swinging with her until I thought it was safe to come home. But there they were, waiting for me at the kitchen table. Through the hours the fight had slowly drifted out of my mind, but it all came back as soon as I saw them siting at the kitchen table, looking like they were both ready for a business meeting or something. Violet had fallen asleep by the time I'd gotten home, so I had her cradled in my arms, her head on my shoulder.

"Go put the baby in your room, Roxxie and then we need to discuss a few things." My father said, his voice stern and sharp. I was immediately on edge and I clung to Violet a bit more now.

"Violet's fine with me." I mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to her head. I knew keeping Violet with me when there was sure to be a fight was selfish, but I was going to need her to restrain myself if this was going to be as bad as before. I could see they were both displeased about this, because my father's jaw twitched and my mother's lips smashed into a hard line. They didn't like looking at Violet or being reminded of her existence if they had too. I'd hardly ever heard my parents call her anything other then' the baby' and my mother had held her only twice since she was born. When I was pregnant, they could barely even look at me. It was seven long months of feeling like I wasn't even there. My parents weren't even at the hospital when I'd given birth. It was just Lydia there with me, while I sat scared and in pain.

"Fine," My father sighed, grabbing the bridge of his nose. He waved his other hand at the chair across from me. "Sit then."

I did as I was told as Lydia stopped in the doorway, giving me a sorry look. Oh, boy this couldn't be good. "What... what's up?" I asked, swaying a bit to keep Violet asleep.

"We think it would be best if... if-" My mother started, glancing over at my father to finish for her. He straightened up a bit, staring me straight in the eye for the first time in almost a year.

"If you went to live with your aunt for a while." He finished, lifting his chin and watching me closely. I knew that look well. When I was little it used to scare me, let me know I was extremely close to getting him angry. Now it only served to piss me off more. But I kept calm as I held onto Violet, taking a couple deep breaths.

"You just want to send me away?" I asked, glaring right back at him. "Did it finally get out and your reputation ruined beyond repair?" I sighed, rolling my eyes at them.

My mother gave a scoff, looking at me like I was an idiot. Another look I was familiar with. "Don't start that again, Roxanne. You know that doesn't matter. This is about you and the... baby."

"Please." I muttered, glancing down at Violet's sleeping form. "You don't give a damn about Violet."

"You'll go to live with your Aunt Selene in Forks, Washington," my father went on, ignoring my last comment. He was all business. "You'll take the baby with you and finish school there. Obviously being here isn't working for any of us."

I'd expected this. It was actually a bit of a surprise that they had kept me here this long. I'd waited for this to happen since I'd told them I was pregnant over a year ago. But I suppose they had kept me here this long to try to control me still and "fix" the situation to suit them. But now, after months of arguing they finally seemed to see that I wasn't that little girl who would do whatever they wanted anymore, and this was their brilliant solution. Ship away the problems. I couldn't even bring myself to get angry about this. How many times had I contemplated leaving, but knew I couldn't do it with the little money I had? "Fine." I said, surprising my parents and Lydia. I knew they were expecting a fight, but I knew this was best. I couldn't stand it here and I sure as hell didn't want to spend the rest of my high school here with them.

"Fine?" My mother questioned, clearly disbelieving. I could see her sitting in her chair, perfectly stiff as she waited for another explosive fight. But I simply nodded and gently stood up.

"I'll move. You're right, it's not working." I agreed, watching them both blink at me in confusion. "If were done, I'm going to go put her to bed."

I swept past them then, moving toward my bedroom, feeling slightly free. I was leaving. Everything was suddenly a little bit brighter.

* * *

I was packed and out of the house by the end of the week. My parents had even taken a day off of work (my father didn't even take a day off when he got pneumonia) to help me pack up Violet and my things. Lydia accompanied to the airport, hugging Violet and me for a good five minutes. Lydia, who had been our maid since she was sixteen herself, was more of a mother to me then my own. She'd been the only one there for me when I was pregnant and had helped me take care of Violet these last seven months.

"You better call me as soon as you get there, you understand?" She sniffed, wiping a tear from her cheek. I blinked back tears of my own, nodding. Lydia was the only thing I was going to miss here. She'd been the only person who would really listen to me and I could be myself around. She pressed a kiss to my forehead before taking Violet out of her stroller and hugging her too. "You be good for mommy, huh?" Lydia smiled, smiling as Lydia tapped her small hand against her cheek. "I love you both."

I hugged her one more time as the flight woman's voice came over the intercom to announce boarding was starting. "Love you too, Lyd." I whispered, setting Violet back in her stroller and heading onto the plane. I glanced back one more time to see Lydia waving at me before getting onto the plane. I grabbed Violet up and set her in a carrier in the seat next to mine, folding the stroller up and putting it with the other luggage before seating myself by the window. Violet stared up at me with her wide green eyes, sucking on her binky. A couple of people glanced at us curiously as though they were waiting for my parents to come.

It was a short flight and Violet did better then I thought she would. I'd read on the internet that some kids got fussy the whole way because of the air pressure difference, but Violet just slept the whole way, only to wake up to be fed and go straight back to sleep. She'd only cried once for about five minutes, but it was enough to get the old woman across the aisle glaring and muttering at us. I knew it had nothing to do with the fact that Violet was crying, but the fact that a teenage girl was the one with a fussy baby. I'd taken to ignoring woman like that after my fifth month of pregnancy.

My Aunt Selene was just as I remembered her. Severe, neat and slightly scary. We'd only visited her two or three times since I was born, due to the fact that my mother and her didn't get along too well. I wasn't sure why, my mother never talked about it, but you could always feel the tension thick in the air. It always made for extremely awkward visits. The last time I'd seen her was when I was 13 on Christmas at my grandparents house in Florida. I only remembered her scolding me about talking with my mouth full and the fact that she got me the most ugly sweater as a gift.

She hadn't changed much. There were a couple more wrinkles around her eyes, her hair was a bit shorter and streaked with grey. But other then that she looked exactly the same. I waited for some disapproving look from her as she caught sight of Violet (having a baby at sixteen was something I was sure she would be against), but it never came. She glanced between Violet and I for a moment before giving a stiff smile. "Is this all your things?" Was her way of a greeting. I blinked before giving a small nod.

"Um, yeah. My mom mailed the rest of our things-"

"Yes, yes." Aunt Selene interrupted, taking the heavy luggage from me. "I've already got your things."

"Oh... okay." I mumbled, shifting my feet awkwardly. We stood there for a moment and I could feel my cheeks getting redder and redder as I tried to think of something else to say. Violet gave a small grumble from her stroller, causing Aunt Selene to glance at her. I swore for a moment I saw a small flicker of a real smile.

"Well, we should get going." Aunt Selene said, looking back up at me with that stern face again. It was hard to believe that she was actually five years younger then my mom. She always acted more like a severe grandmother then my mother's younger sister.

I followed after her with Violet talking to herself in the stroller as she played with her teddy bear Lydia had gotten her before we left. We all walked to the car silently, putting my things in the back of her large SUV and strapping Violet into her carrier before we headed toward Forks. The car ride was equally quiet and the uncomfortable feeling I usually got around Selene was setting in quickly. I squirmed in my seat, feeling like a little kid again. I didn't get that feeling very often anymore, but somehow Selene brought that feeling in my again. Maybe it was because I'd only ever been around her when I was younger.

"I've enrolled you in Forks High School and set up a sitter for Violet." Selene broke the silence after about twenty minutes. I blinked at her, slightly caught of guard at the fact that she had called Violet by her name. My parents never said her name if they had too. Sometimes I would play dumb with them to see if they would actually say it. It took my mother ten minutes before she had grudgingly called Violet by her name.

"A sitter? Like a daycare or..."

"No, its a local woman, Emily Uley. She watches a couple children around town. I've talked to them and they say she's very good." Selene said matter of factly. But I was still slightly nervous. I'd never left Violet with anyone but Lydia before, so having some stranger watching her made my stomach clench. "She said to call her if you have any questions. She also invited us to a cookout at the beach, so you could talk to her and see her with Violet." Selene's tone sounded slightly more stiff and I could tell she didn't like the idea of going to some cookout on the beach. But I definitely wanted to meet this Emily before I left her alone all day with Violet.

"I'd like that." I said, glancing over at her. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. I just wanna meet Emily before she watches Violet." Selene glanced at me for a moment before nodding. For some reason I took that as her approval. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow night at six. It's at First Beach in La Push, the Indian reservation a couple miles outside Forks." She explained and I nodded. We lapsed into silence again, this one a bit more comfortable then the last. We reached her house after another half hour and I began bringing in our things. Aunt Selene helped me bring the things into her living room. The house was nice and fit Aunt Selene. Plain white walls, everything clean and neat. I could only wonder what Violet and my rooms looked like. "Your room is down the hall, right next to Violet's."

I looked over at her, caught off guard again. My parents, with their large, Victorian mansion wouldn't even set up a room for Violet. They had shoved her things into my room. "Oh... okay. Thanks." I mumbled, grabbing a few of my things to take to my room. Mine was first and to my surprise it was painted a soft pink and had a flowery bedspread. It wasn't my sort of thing, but it was nice of her to decorate it. I set my things down before grabbing Violet out of her carrier and moving toward her room.

I nearly dropped Violet in shock. My room was nice, but Violet's was amazing. It was one of those baby rooms you saw in cute little baby magazines. The walls were a pretty purple with teddy bear lining around the center. Violet's name was above her crib in pink, wooden letters. A rocking chair was in the corner next to several packs of diapers and a changing bed. One of those musical things hung over her crib with sparkly fish and a box of different toys was set in the corner. "Wow..." I mumbled, pulling Violet up my hip. She stared around the room and I wondered if she was as stunned as I was.

"I... I figured purple would be fine, since her name was Violet." I heard Selene say from the doorway and I turned toward her in shock.

"It's... it's amazing. You didn't have to buy all this stuff." I mumbled, watching her shift almost nervously on her feet. Violet gave a little sigh, laying her head on my shoulder. Selene's eyes flickered toward her for a moment before looking back at me and shrugging.

"A baby needs toys and your... mother," I noticed how tense the last word was, "didn't send many for her."

"Thank you." I said, giving her a smile. She smiled back and I noticed how soft and kind her face looked when she did. It was gone after a second though and she quickly turned on her heel to head back toward the living room. I glanced down at Violet with a smile, grabbing her tiny hand. "You like your new room?" I asked, pressing a kiss to her blonde curls. She gave a tired yawn as an answer, closing her eyes. "I'll take that as a yes."

Maybe living with my Aunt Selene wouldn't be so bad.

**So, there you are. Thank you for reading and please leave a review and let me know what you think. I promise we'll see Jacob and the pack in the next chapter. I just wanted you to get a feel of Roxanne and her situation. Bye and I promise to update soon!**


	2. Meetings and Phone Calls

**So thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you're all enjoying it. **

**Please review again and tell me what you think of this chapter. We see a brief glimpse of Jacob, but I swear there will be more of him to come. It is, after all, a Jacob imprint story lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just Roxanne, Violet and the people that come with them. **

**Roxanne's POV**

I spent the first day unpacking my things and setting up my room. Aunt Selene helped me all she could the night before, but had to go to her job at the library in town. I didn't mind though, it was easier to do all the things myself. Violet seemed to enjoy her room and her new toys. I noticed she didn't cry as much as before when she had all the things to keep her entertained. She seemed to particularly enjoy a sing along turtle that would light up when she pressed the buttons. It made me laugh to watch the look on her face each time she pressed a button and the thing burst into song.

By the time the cookout came around I had only one box left to unpack. I left it on my bed as I gathered all the things I would need for Violet and then grabbed a jacket and headed to the beach. I had to admit I was slightly nervous after finding out other kids my age would be there. I would just talk to Emily and then get out. I knew the kids would eventually meet me when I started school, but after being cut off from people my age for so long, I didn't really want to be around people all that much.

There were far more people then I thought and I was suddenly a bit overwhelmed. And... Jesus were the guys here on steroids? Every single one of the guys here were buff like body builders and had to be at least over six and a half feet tall. Was this a weights convention or something?

I made my way down to the beach, feeling slightly nervous. None of the guys seemed to notice Violet or me, their attention was either on the piles of food along the tables or the couple of girls that were there. I tried to spy Emily, who my Aunt had described to me earlier. It had to be kind of hard to miss someone with three long scars marring their face. Violet squirmed a bit in my arms, glancing around at all the giant guys and the loud noises coming from them.

"Roxanne?"

I turned and even though I knew ahead what Emily looked like, I couldn't stop the small gasp. The scars were worse then I'd thought, going from her hair line all the way down to her chin and down her neck. I hadn't asked what had done this to her when my aunt had told me, but it looked like it had to be a large animal. What the hell could have happened to her?

She smiled at me, either oblivious to my reaction or to used to it to care. I felt guilty, so I quickly shut my mouth and straightened my face. "Um, yeah. You're Emily?"

She nodded, her dark eyes flickering to Violet. "And this is Violet?" She smiled, taking up the 'baby voice' when she talked to Violet. She waved at her, her eyes softening. She turned her attention to me after a moment, that smile still on her face. After getting past the shock of her face, I could see how beautiful and exotic looking she was underneath the scars. "It's nice to meet you. I'm glad you could come." Emily said, extending a hand to me. I took it, smiling back at her. She was nice enough so far.

"Thanks." I mumbled as one of the large guys came up behind Emily and wrapped a large arm around her waist. Good Lord, not only were they all huge but they were all insanely good looking too. Something was in the La Push water.

Emily grinned up at him, turning toward him. "Roxanne this is my husband Sam. Sam this is Roxanne and Violet, the girl I'm gonna be watching."

"It's nice to meet you." Sam said, almost absentmindedly. His attention seemed to be centered around Emily and he only glanced at us for a second before his eyes came back to her. Jeez, what love birds. "I gotta go find Jacob, so I'll be right back." Sam murmured to Emily, who frowned.

"Okay," She sighed but the frown faded as he pressed kisses to each of her scars. Sam nodded to me again before moving back up the beach. "Sorry about that." Emily smiled. "Here, come meet everyone." She grabbed my arm, gently pulling me up the beach.

I nodded, that nervous feeling overwhelming me again. I hugged Violet to my chest a bit more, clinging to her like a comforting toy. Violet had her comforting teddy bear and I had her. Emily took me to a small group of boys and a couple of girls that were standing around either eating or with cups in their hands. I felt my cheeks heat up as they caught sight of me, taking Violet and me in. None of them gave me odd looks, to my surprise, which made me breath a little bit easier.

"Roxanne, this is Kim, Rachel, Paul, Jared, and Seth." Emily said, pointing to each of the people as she said their name. Kim was a plain, shy looking girl who blushed almost as much as I was. Jared stood next to her just as tall and muscular as Sam, his arm wrapped firmly around Kim's waist. Rachel and Paul were connected at the waist like Jared and Kim, though they seemed more caught up in each other then the other two. And Seth, who looked slightly smaller and a bit more gangly then the other two boys was by himself giving me a warm, friendly smile. "This is Roxanne Warren and her daughter Violet."

I watched Rachel give a look of shock and Seth raise his eyebrows just a bit. "Violet?" Seth pipped up, breaking the silence as he stared at Violet with a small smile. "She's cute."

I let out the breath I'd been holding and felt myself smile at him. He seemed to mean it and with his input the others seemed to get over the awkwardness. "How old is she?" Rachel asked, leaning forward (Paul seemed to move with her like something was holding them together) to smile and wave at Violet. Violet blinked at her for a moment before reaching out a chubby hand. Rachel giggled, shaking Violet's hand.

"S-seven months." I mumbled, watching Violet smile at Rachel as she waved her little hand. I'd never really seen Violet interact with other people outside Lydia, my parents and Jason. She seemed to take to Rachel and Emily well enough though.

"God, she's adorable." Rachel gushed, looking back up at me. "It's nice to meet you by the way."

"Y-you too."

Meeting everyone went extremely smooth after that. Each one of the guys and the girls that seemed to be attached to them were extremely welcoming and kind. Kim, after a few minutes of shy conversation began to warm up to me and Rachel grabbed up Violet within seconds. The guys were nice enough, nothing life half the jackass rich guys that I used to go to school with me. Seth was a sweetheart, Embry and Quil were both jokesters, and Jared was hilarious. Violet seemed to be enjoying herself as well and got extremely attached to Emily and Rachel by the end of the night. By 8 she was completely tired, getting fussy in Emily's arms. I took her back then, excusing myself to go get her diaper bag in the car. She calmed down a bit as we made our way up the beach, sniffing and laying her head on my shoulder. "You all tired, huh? We haven't had this much excitement in a while." I smiled, pressing a kiss to her hair. She stuck her little thumb in her mouth, rubbing her other fist across her cheek to wipe the tears away. "Yeah, your off to sleep in a bit."

"Come on, Jacob. You're being ridiculous." I heard someone snap from a couple feet away. I glanced over to see two men about ten feet from my car, both the same size as the guys down on the beach.

"Leave it. I just don't wanna be here." The other growled, shoving the taller ones hand away. I pulled Violet a bit closer as I unlocked the car, grabbing her diaper bag quickly. I slammed the door shut, locking the car and heading back down the beach as quickly as I could just as someone slammed into me.

Violet burst into tears, crying loudly at the sudden jolt. "Dammit." I snapped, turning to glare at whoever had smashed into me. It was obvious he was one of the La Push Quileute Indians with his dark russet skin and deep brown eyes. But unlike the others down on the beach he wasn't happy and having fun, but seemed to be in utter pain. Even with the look of shock on his face as he stared down at Violet and me, I could see a deep pain in his dark eyes.

"I'm sorry." He sighed, running a hand through his scruffy hair. "I didn't- didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." I breathed, trying to calm Violet down by rocking a bit on my heels. The pain in his eyes was slightly overwhelming. He couldn't have been older then 18 but the pure agony made him look even more ancient.

"Jacob." Someone called from behind us and I recognized Sam's large form from earlier. The guy, Jacob, smashed his full lips together and glared at Sam. Jacob. So this was the guy Sam had left to get hours ago. I wondered for a moment what they were arguing about, feeling slightly sorry for this Jacob guy.

"She's alright?" Jacob asked, ignoring Sam for a moment to glance down at Violet, who was still whimpering.

"Oh, um... yeah. She's just tired and stuff." I mumbled, glancing back up at Jacob again. I gave a nervous smile as he stared at Violet oddly before meeting my eyes for the first time.

It was like something snapped in him. His face changed all at once from slightly annoy and pained to shock and marvel. It was the look I probably gave when I first saw Violet, like someone seeing the most amazing thing in the world. The only thing I couldn't understand was why he was giving _me _that look. It made my stomach twist and my face turn a bright red. I slowly backed away from him, tearing my eyes away from his face to stare at the top of Violet's blonde head. "I-I have to go back so... um..."

His mouth snapped shut then and the look broke into an odd twist of longing and pain. "Yeah," he breathed, blinking at me in confusion. "Me... me too." He whispered, turning on his heel and striding across the parking lot in huge steps. I swore I saw his frame shaking madly as he walked away, but I wasn't sure if it was a trick of the dark. All I knew was that look took my breath away and made my chest ache.

I heard Sam call to Jacob as I headed down the beach, wanting nothing more then to get away from this Jacob guy. Emily frowned when she saw me, standing up from her chair. "Are you alright?" She asked, looking worried. "You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Oh, no. It's fine." I said, plastering a smile on my face. "Um... Sam's up there."

Emily glanced behind me toward the parking lot, her face lightly up at bit as she caught sight of Sam. I was glad that he side tracked her so I could get myself together. She excused herself for a moment to go back to Sam who whispered something to her, looking about as upset as I did. Whatever Sam told her seemed to shock Emily because her eyes got wide and she looked at me with her mouth open. I blushed even worse, burying my face in Violet's hair. She was half asleep now, her head in the crook of my neck. God, one look from a guy and the whole night turned funny. Even after a night of talking and having fun with people my age for the first time in a year, I wanted to leave now. What had I done? I mean, the guy slammed into me.

Emily came back after a moment of heated conversation with Sam and I waited for her to ask about this Jacob guy, but it never came. She gave me a smile, grabbing Violet up and striking up a conversation with me about where I used to live. I wanted to ask about the shocked look she gave me and if she knew what was up with Jacob, but I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Violet and I stayed for a couple more hours and Jacob was almost completely gone from my mind. Other then that little incident, the night was amazingly fun. I felt comfortable with these people and I was sure I'd made a couple of friends here already with Kim, Rachel and Emily. And Violet sure as hell had won over pretty much everyone. Even some of the guys were growing attached to her.

"So, I'm approved then?" Emily asked as I gathered up our things to leave for my Aunt's house. I smiled at Violet's sleeping form in her arms and nodded.

"Yep. She sure likes you." I said, throwing Violet's diaper bag over my shoulder and gently took her from Emily. "Thanks for inviting me tonight. I... I haven't exactly gone out much since Vi was born and tonight was awesome."

Emily gave that odd half smile of hers, shrugging. "We're all glad you came." Emily said, tucking her silky black hair behind her ear. "I'll see you guys Monday then?"

"Definitely."

* * *

I put Violet to bed when I got home, had a quick conversation with Aunt Selene about the bon fire and then headed back to my bedroom. I lay back in my bed, going through my cell phone absentmindedly. I noticed 2 new voicemail and quickly called it, hoping to hear from Lydia. But to my surprise it was Jason, asking me to call him back. I felt my stomach squirm a bit. Jason hardly ever called me anymore. Between everything that had happened with us and then with our parents, he only talked to me when he absolutely had too. So him calling out of no where was an... odd surprise.

I contemplated calling him for about ten minutes, weighting the pro and cons. He had called two times, so maybe it was a bit important. Maybe he was actually checking up on his daughter for the first time. Could the both of us moving away have finally clicked something in his head?

So after about fifteen minutes I finally dialed his number, my heart beating out of my chest. It rang a couple of times before- "Um... hey."

His voice brought up several painful memories, some good and some bad. I pushed the achy feeling in my chest before answering. "Hey. I just saw you called a couple times." I mumbled, staring up at the white ceiling.

"Yeah. I just... was wondering how you were. You know, at the new house and stuff." He said, sounding a bit nervous. I felt a twinge of irritation. _How _you _were. _Nothing about Violet.

"_We're _fine. Violet likes her new room." I said, letting my annoyance leak into my voice. "My Aunt Selene bought her all these toys and she loves it."

I heard Jason clear his throat and I could picture his uncomfortable face. "Oh, yeah."

_"Oh, yeah." Jason mumbled, staring at his feet instead of the screen. The nurse watched him for a moment before moving the monitor along my stomach some more and continued rambling on about the odd baby shaped blur on the screen. I stared at Jason though, watching as he shuffled on his feet nervously, not even paying attention. I knew he was scared, but it wasn't like I wasn't too. I was the one who got yanked out of school, was cut off from my friends, and shunned by my parents. Not to mention the fact that I was the one who had to actually carry the baby and give birth in less then a month._

_The nurse left after a minute and I pulled my shirt down and shoved my jacket back on. "We should go, I have to meet my friends soon." Jason said after a minute, finally glancing back up at me. I smashed my lips together in a hard line, but followed after him out of the office. _

_"Have you talked to your parents about getting things for the baby?" I asked as we headed into the elevator. The doors shut with a ding as I watched Jason sigh and avoid my gaze. I already knew the answer, but I was going to make him say it. _

_"It's not a good time, Roxxie." He mumbled, messing with the keys in his hand. I felt anger well up in my chest. _

_"Not a good time? I'm having the baby in a month, Jason. I need a crib, diapers, clothes-"_

_"I know. It's all you freaking talk about. Get this shit for the baby, get that." He sighed, running a hand through his light blonde curls. "We still have a while."_

_"Yeah, because a baby _needs _these things. My parents are getting a few things but you have to help too. You did get me pregnant." I hissed, following him to his car. He glared at me then, jerking the door open. _

_"I know, biggest regret of my life."_

"Is that all you wanted, Jason?" I sighed, closing my eyes. I had long since learned that Jason wasn't going to step up and take care of Violet like he should, but I couldn't help but be a little disappointed each time he did something like this. Violet didn't deserve this. Jason only watched Violet about four times in the seven months she'd been here and it only lasted a few hours. Each time I got a call from him, exasperated and overwhelmed. He'd visited once in a while too, sitting with the both of us awkwardly for about a hour or two. I knew if it wasn't for the agreement our parents had come to when we had announced I was pregnant, he probably wouldn't even visit if he had too.

"I do miss you." He muttered and I felt that familiar twinge in my stomach like all those times he'd told me he loved me. I hated that I couldn't turn that off. As mad as I got at Jason, I couldn't completely hate him for the fact that he gave me Violet.

"Yeah." I sighed, staring hard at a small black spot on the ceiling. "It's kinda hard to miss someone you never see, Jay."

I heard his aggravated sigh on the other line and I knew I'd ruined the moment. It was the truth though... "Come on, Roxxie. I'm trying to-"

"When you want to talk about your daughter, Jason, call me back." I snapped, slamming the phone shut and closing my eyes. I took several calming breaths, hating that small tear that slid down my cheek.

I got the most amazing gift out of that mistake with Jason, but it had ruined everything else in my life. I opened my eyes after calming myself and I felt a sudden burst of appreciation for being at my Aunt Selene's in the little town of Forks, Washington. Everything was new here and I could fix everything. I could be a new person here and be free of all the drama with Jason and my parents.

I decided then and there Forks would be Violet and my new beginning.

**Review please! **


	3. Jacob's Story

**Here's another update for all of you. I'm really bored around my house because I'm kinda sick and can't really go anywhere. So don't get used to me updating so quickly because when I get better I'm not gonna be updating as fast lol. But here's this one for you to enjoy. Thank you to all of you who favorited, alerted and reviewed! You're awesome. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Roxanne's POV**

"You want some peach flavored mush or carrot?"

Violet giggled at me from the front of the grocery cart, waving her hands. I smiled, holding up the two jars of baby food. "Come on now, Violet. Gotta help me out here." I laughed, watching her bounce a bit in her seat. "We'll just have to get both." I said, setting the jars into the cart with several other things on my Aunt's grocery list. Violet watched me as I pushed the cart down the aisle, reaching for my hair which I narrowly pulled away. "No, no, no." I grinned, leaning in and pressing kisses on her nose. She burst into a fit of giggles, waving my face away.

I turned the next aisle, grabbing a few things from the list and some things I needed too. It had been a week since the cookout and I had hung out with Emily and Kim a couple times since then. It was nice having girl friends again, people to talk to and laugh with. They weren't instant best friends and they barely knew anything about my situation before coming here, but it was getting to be a good friendship. I was just glad to have some people to talk to here besides Violet, who would just blink at you and gurgle a bit, or my Aunt Selene, which I was sure would be extremely awkward.

As we turned the corner into another aisle I instantly recognized the tall, buff shape of one of the La Push guys. He had a cart of his own, full of food and different things. I couldn't tell which one of them it was of course, they all looked the same with their dark russet skin, muscles and short-

He had badly cut, longer hair. None of the guys had hair like that except... except that Jacob guy. I jerked my cart to a stop, my heart beating widely in my chest. I wasn't sure why it scared me so bad to see him, especially after I'd gotten over that odd look he'd given me at the beach. He probably wouldn't even recognize me. I took a deep breath then, repeating that over and over again in my head as I made my way down the aisle. He was glancing at a list of his own, frowning. I moved my eyes away from him, focusing on aisle ahead of me. I knew I needed some things in this aisle but I wouldn't risk stopping.

I passed him quietly enough, but of course he had to whip around as soon as I was moving past him. Causing him to nearly hit me again. We really had to stop meeting like this. It hurt running into a six foot brick wall.

"God, sorry." Jacob sighed, his hand on my arm as he tried to steady me. I felt the heat of his touch through my long sleeve shirt, so hot it was like he was sick or something. "I didn't see you..."

His voice trailed off and I knew without looking at him he recognized me. I wasn't sure why or how in that dark but he seemed to remember. He didn't give me an odd look, but seemed to be just shocked this time. "It's totally cool." I said quickly, glancing at Violet as she smiled and laughed at Jacob. "I really gotta get all this shopping done so I'm gonna-"

"Your that girl from the beach right?" He asked and I let out a sigh. Dammit. Did I play it cool or tell him the truth? "This must be a great way to get on your good side, running into you two times in a row."

I gave a small smile, staring at Violet instead of looking at him. I have no idea what was so intimidating about him, he was no different then the other guys I met that night. Except he stared at me all funny and then stormed off. "Oh... ya know it's fine. I really should-"

"Oh, yeah." He mumbled and I could see his cheeks going red underneath the russet skin. "I'm...I'm Jacob Black by the way."

I sighed, finally glancing back up at him. Violet was chewing on her little keys toy now, staring between Jacob and me in interest. Maybe if I just told him my name and stuff he would let me go on my way. "Roxanne Warren's." I said, giving him a small smile. "And um, my daughter Violet." Violet gave a little gurgle at her name, peering up at Jacob. I could see that shocked look, in a smaller scale, working its way over Jacob's face again.

"Oh..." He said, glancing down at her nervously. She waved her toy at him, that toothless grin on her face. Jacob actually gave a small smile at her before looking back at me. "She's pretty happy."

"She's a happy baby." I said, giving a small smile. Maybe I'd chalked Jacob up to freak too soon. He seemed nice enough today. Maybe he'd been having a bad day or something that night. Violet sure seemed to like him, but she seemed to like everyone around this town. "So, um... I'll see you around I guess." I mumbled, glancing back up at him. He sighed, his eyes filling with that pain again as he seemed to struggle with something. It caught me off guard again; I thought we were just having some conversation.

"Yeah... around." He muttered, running a hand through his bad hair cut.

"Are you okay?" I asked before I could stop myself. He gave a sad, bitter smile and nodded slowly.

"Okay. Yeah." He mumbled. I nodded feeling sorry for whatever was causing him pain. "I'll see you later, Roxanne."

I watched him walk away, his hands wrapped around the bar of the cart so hard his knuckles were turning pale. What had I done to elicit that kind of reaction? I thought we were getting on fine. I stared after him for a moment, watching him turn the corner feeling suddenly sad. God, this Jacob guy was confusing.

Violet let out little whimper suddenly, bringing my attention back to her. She had dropped her keys on the floor and she stretched her little hands toward them. "I got it, silly." I said, putting a smile on my face for her. I wiped the keys on my shirt before jingling them in front of her. She bounced in her seat, grabbing for them excitedly. I giggled, handing them back to her and pressing a kiss to her nose. "Love you, sweetie."

* * *

My parents called me for the first time after about 2 weeks of being with Aunt Selene. I was surprised when Selene handed me the phone, but I took it, trying to stay calm as my mother said hello.

"I just thought I would see how you were doing." She said and I could picture her with the pristine suit, her hair perfectly curled and her manicured nails. "I'm sorry we couldn't call sooner, we've been extremely busy this week."

I could have made some smart comment about that, since I knew that had nothing to do with them not calling me, but quite frankly I didn't really care anymore. If I was still stuck in that God damn house I would have, but I was a lot calmer here. "That's fine." I said, staring down at my chipped fingernails. "I've been pretty busy unpacking and stuff."

"Oh, yes. Selene got all your things alright?" She asked, sounding more and more like she was talking to one of her business partners instead of her own daughter.

"Yep. All my stuff was here." I sighed, glancing over at Aunt Selene who was holding Violet on the couch. She was giving at gentle smile again as she pressed Violet's hand together in patty cake. I'd noticed over the week that the only time Selene really smiled was when she looked at Violet. It was odd that my Aunt would have such a soft spot for babies.

"Good, good." My mother said, sounding side tracked now. Good, we'd be done with this conversation soon. "Well, I'm glad your getting comfortable."

"Yeah, it's actually really great here." I gushed. I knew if I started talking about how much I enjoyed this and that my mother would find an excuse to leave the conversation faster. I'd seen her do it several times with her partners who talked to much and even with my father. She would ask questions about what was going on in their lives but it didn't really matter to her. "I went to the beach and met some people. Emily Uley, she's gonna watch Violet when I start school, she's great. And these other girls Kim and Rachel-"

"That's great, darling." She said, cutting me off as I knew she would. I couldn't help but smile a bit at how predictable she was. "I'm getting another call, so I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." I said, fighting back a laugh. "Bye, mother."

I heard a click from the other line and I set the phone back on it's hook. Aunt Selene glanced up, that gentle look still lingering. "That was... quick." She said, raising a dark eyebrow.

"Oh, ya know. She's busy." I shrugged, watching Violet smack her hand onto one of the buttons on her turtle. She gave a smile as the thing lighted up. My Aunt Selene didn't notice, she was glancing at the phone and frowning.

"She should have called when you arrived here." Selene said, her voice almost scolding. I blinked at her, slightly caught off guard at the defensive tone she had.

"It's fine, Aunt Selene. I don't really care." I mumbled, leaning back in the chair. Selene looked at me, her frown becoming more pronounced.

"Hmm." She sniffed, shaking her head. It felt kinda nice having Aunt Selene on my side. "I suppose that's Vanessa for you." She mumbled, picking Violet up from the floor. "She's teething, you know."

I nodded, watching Violet peer up at Aunt Selene, grabbing for the little locket she always wore. Aunt Selene let her, smiling softly at Violet for just a second. "Oh, yeah. I noticed. She was crying and stuff last night because of it."

"You know, getting on of those chilled teething rings can help." She said, but she didn't sound know-it-all like when my mother tried to talk to me about things with Violet. She sounded kind and helping. "Also just hold-"

"Holding and rocking her? Yeah, I bought a book on teething stuff about a month ago." I said, giving her a small smile. She glanced at me for a moment, studying me before she gently pried Violet's hand off her locket.

"That's good." She said and for the first time since I'd arrived here she gave me one of those genuine smiles she gave Violet. "Your very responsible with her." She commented and I smiled just a bit. For some reason it was nice to be approved by Aunt Selene. She seemed like the kind of person who was extremely hard to get approval from. "How you checked into Emily before letting her watch her and always watching after Violet. I know a woman who's daughter had a child at your age and her mother always has to watch over the baby. You take care of her first."

"Thanks." I mumbled, glancing down at my hands and blushing a bit. My parents never gave me praise for how I treated Violet. I mean, I knew I was a good mother but they always seemed to be able to get me to question myself. The only things they ever said was about how unprepared I was to raise a child at sixteen or asked me how I planned to take care of Violet and get live a normal life too.

"You're welcome." She said, raising her chin and looking back at Violet. "You know, I'm fine watching her if you'd like to go out every once in a while. I've noticed you take her to Emily's or Kim's. I can watch her if you just want to go out with friends."

I smiled at her. "Thank you, Aunt Selene." I said softly, watching her stare intently at Violet. She looked slightly embarrassed at complimenting me, her cheeks a bit red now. "She likes you." I said, nodding at Violet. Aunt Selene looked back at me again, then returned her gaze to Violet.

"Hmmm," Aunt Selene grinned, bouncing Violet a bit on her lap. She looked kind of satisfied with that. "So your becoming pretty good friends with Emily and them?" Selene asked after a while, her eyes still on Violet playing with the light up turtle.

"Yeah, they're all really cool." I said, watching Spongebob on the TV. I glanced at Aunt Selene, wondering if I should ask what I was too scared to ask Emily about. My Aunt didn't seem like much of a gossiper, but maybe she would know something about it. So I bit my lip and straightened up a bit. "Do... do you know a Jacob Black, Aunt Selene?"

Selene frowned a bit, thinking about it for a moment. "Jacob Black? Billy Black's son?"

"I guess," I mumbled, staring down at my hands. "He's huge, with a bad hair cut and stuff."

She nodded in comprehension and to my surprise she shook her head sadly. "I've heard about him. He disappeared for a while because of some girl. The sheriff's daughter."

"Disappeared?" I asked, slightly intrigued now. What could have happened to make him actually leave town? Maybe it had something to do with that terrible hurt in his eyes.

"Yes," She sighed, shaking her head again. "Ran off out of no where. From what I've heard he was hung over on the girl and left when she got engaged to another boy. One of the Cullen's children." She took on an odd look then, a sort of awe and incredulous. I wondered what was so weird about the Cullen's for a moment but I was more interested in Jacob's story.

"So he liked her or something?"

"Was in love with her, from what Georgia said. The Cullen's moved away for a bit, left the girl high and dry and Jacob was there to comfort her. They were attached at the hip for a while and then the Cullen's came back and he was left in the dust." Selene explained, picking Violet up off the ground. "It's all a bit ridiculous to me. Their all teenagers, for God's sake."

I nodded absentmindedly, staring at the TV without really watching it. I wonder what could have happened with this girl to make Jacob hurt so badly. I mean, I understood breaking up with someone you thought you loved was hard, but I never thought about taking off and leaving everyone behind because of Jason alone. I had thought about leaving of course, but it was because of my parents insanity. Jason had hurt, but I got over it even with all the pregnancy hormones. Jacob had to of really loved this girl.

Poor Jacob.

**So there ya go. Roxanne finds out about Jacob and they'll have a lot more interaction in the next chapter. But please review this one if you loved it! **


	4. Jacob Black, Resident Asshole

**So part of this chapter is from Jacob's POV and the other half is Roxanne's. I kinda wanted to show how Jacob's feeling about the whole thing since he's pretty confusing in the other two chapters. There is a lot more interaction in this chapter, though I don't know if all of you are going to be happy with it. Jake's kinda an asshole lol. And just a fore warning, Roxanne gets a bit of a mouth in this chapter. Just a warning.**

**Also, thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or concepts. All Stephanie Meyer.**

**Jacob's POV**

Of course Sam would fail to mention that Roxanne was at Emily's when he invited me to come to lunch. He'd even pulled the 'you're upsetting Emily and she misses you' crap to get me here and now I knew why.

The whole pack had been overjoyed when they found out I imprinted on Roxanne, all for different reasons. For Quil, Embry,Seth, Jared and Sam it was because they thought it would get me over Bella, like how I felt about her could just fade away with one look at some stranger. For Paul, Leah and the other it was because they were so sick of me crying over Bella. But the celebration soon ended when they saw my feelings toward imprinting on Roxanne. I couldn't deny the overwhelming longing I had for Roxanne; it came with the imprinting compulsion. But I fought it and the pack hated me for it.

But how was I supposed to just forget Bella? Bella, my best friend and the girl I'd fallen so deeply in love with. Bella, who was choosing that stupid bloodsucker over me and was wanting to become one of them. Bella was it for me, I had said that before and I said it now. The other were content to imprint and give in but none of them had a Bella. They didn't have someone before. I didn't know Roxanne, I didn't know her every smile like I did Bella or the things that hurt her or made her happy. She was a complete stranger and I owed her nothing.

Sam didn't want to hear any of that, which was made clear through his thoughts and now his obvious way of shoving Roxanne in my face. Emily was overjoyed to see me, like Sam said, and I knew she really had missed me. I felt a twinge of regret for leaving again, so I didn't leave or say anything as she hugged me. I knew she had probably put this idea into Sam's head, but I couldn't get mad at Emily after finding out how much I had hurt her when I left.

Roxanne sat at the table awkwardly, staring down at her hands on the table as Emily greeted me. I knew I had acted like some kind of freak around her and it wasn't surprising she was slightly uncomfortable around me. I glanced around the kitchen, looking for her daughter. Each time Sam thought about her hanging out with Emily during patrol she had her daughter, Violet, with her and the last two times I'd seen her she'd had her as well. So I was a bit surprised to not see the little baby in the kitchen with them. Maybe the child's dad had her or something. I'd didn't know what kind of relationship she had with her daughters father and Sam never overheard her mention the guy with Emily. He always seemed to think about Roxanne's visits with Emily when I was on patrol. And one of the pack always pointed out that I was interested in these thoughts. That only served to piss me off.

"So, Jacob, you know Roxanne, right?" Emily asked, giving an innocent smile as she turned toward Roxanne at the table. Roxanne glanced up at me, her pale cheeks turning a bright red like her long hair. I sighed, giving Emily an incredulous look.

"Yeah, we've met." I muttered, opting to stare at my feet instead of Roxanne. "Hey."

She turned even redder at my greeting, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger anxiously. "Hey," She said, giving me a nervous little smile.

"Jacob's staying for lunch too, if thats alright." Emily said, looking over toward Roxanne. She gave a look like a caged animal, torn between staying where she was and bolting. I didn't know I'd come off that bad.

"Thats... fine." Roxanne said, giving Emily a fake smile.

"I'm gonna go talk to Sam real quick." I snapped, trudging past them to head toward Sam and Emily's room. This was getting more and more ridiculous. Emily and Sam didn't need to play matchmaker. I didn't want anything to do with this girl. I snapped Sam's door open, glaring at him as he shoved his shirt on. He immediately caught onto how mad I was, because he held up his hands and glared right back.

"I don't wanna hear it Jacob." Sam growled, looking down at me like I was some little kid throwing a fit. It only made me even more angry. "That girl's meant for you, not Bella. So quite acting like a child."

"I don't even know her. And from what I do, I don't want to." I snapped. That was a half lie and I hated myself for it. No matter how hard I fought the imprinting compulsion, nothing stopped that pull I got when I saw her or thought about her. This complete stranger controlled me like Bella used too. When I saw her, it made the pain I had for Bella go away instantly and this overwhelming sense of calm settled in instead. But it quickly cleared when I thought of Bella. Instead I felt like I was being pulled apart. Roxanne was grabbing one side and my love for Bella was pulling me from the other side. And I couldn't stand how much stronger Roxanne's side was.

"What is there to know besides what she is to you, Jacob? You talked to her twice." Sam said, that smug smile coming on his face.

"She has a kid and she's only sixteen." I said, glaring right back at him. It was the only excuse I had for not wanting to be around her, besides the whole Bella thing. It was a horrible excuse too, because I knew nothing of the situation. And in Sam's thoughts I'd seen how much she cared for the child. Emily made several comments about how mature she was with the kid. But I kept pushing it.

"What does that matter, Jacob? Quit this bullshit." Sam muttered, shoving around me but I stopped him.

"I don't want anything to do with someone like Roxanne." I hissed.

"Someone like me?"

I froze, my heart sinking into my stomach. Shit. I turned to see Roxanne, her face a bright red and her lips smashed together in a hard line. Sam sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. How could I have not heard her coming? "What does that mean? Someone like me?" She asked, her voice wavering on calm.

"Roxanne, just-" Sam started but she took a stop forward and glared at me. For once in my life I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Why, Jacob?" She asked, her green eyes piercing me. "Because I have a daughter- which, by the way, I do a damn good job taking care of. I'm a good mom to Violet." She snapped. "At least I'm not pathetic and go running off because some girl chose someone else over me. At least-"

"Don't talk about that." I growled, taking a step forward. I didn't care how bad I felt for hurting her or the comment I made, she knew nothing about that. "You don't know a damn thing-"

"And you don't know anything about me and Violet!" She cried as Emily came into the hallway, looking extremely worried. "You know what, fuck you. Go back to crying over your little girlfriend." She said, waving her hand at me and pushing past Emily, who was now glaring at me fiercely. I felt the anger sliding down and I realized what I had just done. God dammit. I felt myself shaking and I quickly pushed past Sam to shove open the backdoor. I heard Emily trying to talk to Roxanne and trying to calm her down. I knew I should go back, apologize but I couldn't control myself right now. So I ran toward the forest and let myself go.

* * *

**Roxanne's POV**

I drove home in a rage, hating Jacob Black more then I did anyone else. How dare he talk about me like that. I never did anything to him and he had the nerve to talk about me like that? How could I have felt sorry for someone like him? And Emily and Sam, trying to set me up with someone like that. I didn't ask for them to play matchmaker Three weeks everything seemed to be going so well and now it was ruined because of some asshole.

My Aunt Selene was with Violet in the living room, playing peek-a-boo when I arrived. I stopped in the kitchen, trying to control myself before I went in. I knew Aunt Selene thought I was responsible when it came to Violet, but I still didn't want her to hear what Jacob said about me. I knew it probably wouldn't change her mind or anything, but I just didn't want to talk about it. So I put on a smile, walking in as Violet let out a squeal when Selene removed the blanket. Selene looked over at me, her cheeks reddening a bit and her face becoming more serious. "You're home early." She commented. Violet caught sight of me and stretched her arms toward me, clenching and unclenching her hands. I felt the anger recede at the sight of her and a real smile came to my face as I grabbed her and hugged her to my chest.

"Hi, sweetie." I smiled, pressing a kiss to her hair. She gave a toothless grin, pulling on a piece of my hair lightly. Aunt Selene was still watching me still, frowning slightly. "Um, yeah. Emily had something she had to do, so I just went home." I lied, hoping Selene wouldn't see past it. But she nodded before going to clean up Violet's toys. "Thank you for watching her."

Selene shrugged, glancing over at Violet. "She's very easy to entertain." Selene commented, putting her toys in the small basket.

"So she was good?" I asked, taking the teething ring from Aunt Selene and handing it to Violet, who immediately put it in her mouth to chew on.

"Very good." Selene said, moving to sit on the couch and flip through the channels.

"Good girl." I smiled, smoothing out the little jumper she was in. She stared up at me, munching on the ring quietly.

Emily tried my cell a couple times through the night but I ignored the calls. Aunt Selene and I watched some television together, taking turns entertaining Violet before she fell sleep around 8. Selene put her to bed and headed toward her own room. I knew she didn't go to sleep at this time, but went to read in her room until she went to bed at 9:30. I stayed in the living room, trying to focus on the television. I hadn't thought about the stuff with Jacob while Violet and Selene were here to distract me, but now I was thinking about it and getting more angry.

Around nine, someone knocked on the door. I raised my eyebrows, slightly surprised. All of Aunt Selene's friends (at least the one's I'd met) didn't seem like they would show up at nine at night. "I got it." I called, rushing toward the door before Aunt Selene would have to get up. I answered the door and immediately regretted it. Jacob Black stood in the doorway, making it look small next to his large frame. He looked uncomfortable, shifting back and forth on his feet as I glared at him. I started to shove the door close, but he snapped out his large hand to stop me.

"Just... hear me out okay?" He sighed.

"What could you possibly have to say to me?" I snapped, folding my arms across my chest tightly. "You wanna come insult me at home too?"

"I-I didn't mean that stuff back there, okay?" He said, running a hand through his dark hair. "I... Sam and Emily were just trying to- and they don't get the stuff with Bella and-" He took a deep breath and I noticed his cheeks getting a bit red. "I'm sorry. I don't know anything about you and your kid and I had no right to say that stuff. I was just trying to get Sam off my back-"

"So you decide to attack me?" I said, still glaring at him. "Yeah, I know getting pregnant at 15 wasn't the greatest thing in the world, but I make it work. I take care of my daughter without her father or my parents help. And I'm a good mom!"

Tears popped up and I quickly brushed them away. I wasn't sure why I was letting Jacob Black get to me. He looked sorry as he stared down at me, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry, Roxanne. I didn't mean it." He whispered, his dark eyes boring into mine. "I'm sure you're a good mom. Can... can we just start over?"

He stared at me, waiting for me to answer. He looked almost desperate for my answer, like my opinion of him suddenly mattered. I mulled this over for a minute, taking some calming breaths. He seemed sincerely sorry, but I was still so pissed. "What does it matter? We don't have to see each other. Why can't you just stay away from me and I stay away from you?" I said, meeting his eyes. Jacob shook his head, like I was wrong.

"Y-your friends with Emily." He mumbled, his cheeks reddening even more. "I'm friends with Sam. We'd have to see each other."

"Then we'll avoid each other." I snapped, grabbing the door to shove it in his face. But Jacob stopped me again, holding the door open with amazing ease. It was like I was shoving it into a wall. Did he have to be so freaking strong?

"What do you want me to say, Roxanne?" He begged and I noticed that overwhelming agony filled his eyes again. This time I knew it wasn't about that girl who left him, but because I was rejecting his apology. It shocked me a bit. I was a complete stranger and he was getting that upset about me rejecting his apology?

"God you're dramatic." I snapped as his lips twitched upward a bit.

"I watch a lot of Days of Our Lives." He said, giving a nervous smile. I sighed, shaking my head and running a hand through my hair. "So... starting over?" He asked, extending his large hand to me. I bit my lip before taking his hand. It totally engulfed mine and was extremely hot. "Jacob Black, resident asshole."

"Roxanne Warrens." I mumbled, sliding my hand from his. A huge smile spread across his face, so big it looked like it was going to split his face in half. It made him look so different then before. Light and young, like he was supposed to look.

"Roxanne? Who was at the door?" Aunt Selene called and I turned to see her in her P.J.'s. She caught sight of Jacob and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, um... I forgot something at Emily's. Jacob was just returning it." I mumbled, glancing back at her. She watched us for a moment before nodding slowly. She didn't move away from where she was so I turned to Jacob. "I'll see you around."

He nodded, that smile still on his face. "Thanks, Roxanne." He said before turning and heading back down to his car. I closed the door and faced Selene. I could only wonder what she was thinking.

"That was Jacob Black?" She asked, that stern look coming over her face. I wished for a moment I had Violet, who always seemed to ease her seriousness.

"Yeah. I'm gonna head to-"

"Is he just a friend?" Selene asked, folding her arms.

"I guess. I just met him at the cookout and stuff. He was at Emily's today for like, three seconds." I shrugged, slowly inching toward my room. "I'm gonna go to bed, Aunt Selene." Her deep blue eyes burned holes in my back when I passed her and quickly went into my bedroom. I quickly got ready for bed and got underneath the covers. I went to bed thinking about Jacob Black and that smile.

**So there it is. I wanted to make sure they made up too cuz I didn't really like them mad at each other, even if it was just a couple hours lol. I know Jacob was quite the asshole, but as we all know from Eclipse, he can be a jerk when he's mad. (Talking about when he tells Bella he hoped she would die rather then be turned) **

**Hope you enjoyed it! **


	5. Ex's

**Okay so sorry for not updating sooner. It's been... busy lately. Lot's of crap going on. Sorry again. But here's the update and I hope you enjoy it. Please review and thank you for all of you who did. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight. Just Roxanne and her family. **

I watched Aunt Selene as she fed Violet some baby mush, laughing and slamming her tiny hands all carefree. I wished I could have enjoyed that, just sat there and laughed with her but I was too tense right now. Of course, after a whole week of good times with Emily, Kim and a little bit of Jacob, Jason decided he wanted to come down at visit. His family was coming to Seattle for business and he had decided to come along and visit.

I knew this was a good thing, him coming to see Violet, but I still didn't like to get excited about him finally doing something and then having him let me down. He would do this; come and visit, only to sit there and almost completely ignore Violet the whole time. This whole week had been really good too. Jacob and I had made up and I found he actually was a good guy to be around. Emily, Kim and Rachel had taken me into their group of friends, the first I'd had since before I was pregnant. Everything was going good here and it almost felt like if Jason showed up, it would all come crashing down.

"Is it really that bad, him coming?" Selene asked suddenly, glancing back at me with a raised eyebrow. I sighed, shrugging stiffly.

"He just... he always disappoints." I mumbled, glancing toward Aunt Selene's cat clock. 15 minutes before I was supposed to meet him at the beach. Oh, God...

"Maybe he's trying to change. He is her father." Selene said, cleaning up Violet and putting away the rest of her food. Violet gave a loud squeal of laughter, reaching her hands out to me. I couldn't help but smile a bit, moving to grab her up from the high chair. She bounced a bit in my arms, yanking on the necklace I had on.

"Maybe." I mumbled, but I knew it wasn't true at all. I'd been through this with Jason more then once. "I should probably head to the beach now..." I said, grabbing Violet's baby bag. Selene eyed me for a minute before nodding.

"You'll be fine." She said gently and she actually gave me a tiny smile. I smiled back, sighing and heading out the door to the car. I strapped Violet in the back, set her things beside her and got into the drivers seat. I headed down toward the beach, grabbing Violet out of the car and heading down toward a small bench. I sat Violet in my lap, watching her play with my necklace with interest. "This'll be okay, huh?" I asked her, watching her flick her blue eyes up to me to stare at me absentmindedly. "Yeah, it's all good." I mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. She grumbled something, yanking on the necklace again. I slipped her hand off it, replacing the necklace with my finger.

"Roxanne?"

I froze, my shoulders stiffening as I glanced back toward the male voice. I let out a relieved breath when I saw Jacob standing there with Quil, who had Claire on his shoulders, just behind him. I smiled at him, watching him plop down on the bench next to me, stretching his long legs out. He wore no shirt, which I found out was something the La Push gang did frequently no matter what the weather was. Quil waved and continued down the beach, setting Claire in the sand to play. "Hey, what are you doing?" He asked, giving me that bright smile. He looked so different with that smile on his face.

"Oh, nothing." I said, mentally cursing myself for how high my voice was. Jacob raised an eyebrow, looking amused. Violet gapped at him like always, blinking her blue eyes up at him in wonder. She always did that with Jacob. He tried everything in the book to make her laugh or even crack a smile but she would just stare at him with her mouth slightly open. He stuck his huge finger out to her now and she looked down at it and blinked.

"You sure? Nothings bothering you?" He said, giving me a smile. Violet got daring for a moment, patting her tiny hand against his finger. She looked so pale next to his dark hand. Jacob grinned at her, looking slightly triumphant.

"I just..." I pursed my lips together, staring down at Violet's face. She had Jason's eyes. "Her dad's coming to visit." I mumbled, so low I wasn't even sure Jacob could hear me. But he seemed to because his head jerked up to look at me, surprised.

"Oh," He said, pulling his hands away from Violet to stare at me. "Is... uh, is that a bad thing?" He asked, his eyebrows knitting together in worry.

"Usually ends up being bad." I muttered, smoothing back Violet's hair. She looked up at me, smiling toothlessly. "He... he doesn't really seem to get that Violet's his kid too. He usually comes to try to talk to me and completely forgets about her. I mean, you've probably been around her more times in this last week then he has her whole 8 months."

Jacob was silent for a long minute and for a moment I wondered if I had freaked him out too much. I dared a glance at him to see him staring down at Violet, like he was thinking something over. "You're a good mom to her though." He said, glancing back up at me. I smiled a little, watching Violet tug on my shirt. "I've seen some of the girls who have kids around here. Most of the time their mom or someone ends up taking care of the kid. You take care of Violet like your supposed to." He added, leaning back in the bench.

"Thanks... Jacob." I said, giving him a small smile. Violet mumbled some incoherent words, staring up at me. "But I can't be her dad too. And I don't want her growing up thinking she wasn't wanted. I didn't plan a baby at fifteen obviously, but I've never thought of her as a mistake. He's... he's said things like that though."

Jacob's lips pressed into a hard line and he shook his head a bit. "Jackass." Jacob mumbled and I somehow felt a bit better knowing he was on my side. My parents had always been odd about Jason. When I ranted about how he was with Violet they would mumbled something about it being hard for someone so busy and such. I could tell they didn't care as long as Jason's parents paid their half of bills for Violet. So Jacob being on my side helped just a bit.

"Thanks." I said again, giving him another smile. He nodded, staring down at the beach where Quil was playing some sort of game with Claire where she seemed to be bonking him on the head with rocks. He didn't seem affected in the least though, grinning at her and grabbing her up and swinging her upside down. "I'm not to excited for that." I giggled. "And I've sure never seen a guy who acts like Quil does with a little kid."

"Yeah, Quil's got... a special kind of patience when it comes to Claire." Jacob muttered, his dark eyes flickering to me for a moment. An odd look passed over his face, so quickly I wasn't sure I had seen it at all.

"Roxanne."

I glanced back again, my heart jumping into my chest at the sight of Jason moving down the beach. I felt my heart go into overdrive and my cheeks turn a bright red. This was it...

Grabbing up Violet, I stood with Jacob, who looked almost protective as Jason made his way toward us. I could see his mother and father in their fancy rental car up the beach, watching the both of us like hawks. I could only imagine what they were thinking when they saw me here with some shirtless boy on the beach. They'd thrown around the idea that Violet wasn't Jason's for a while after I got pregnant. They would probably dial my parents as soon as they pulled out of the parking lot, demanding to know who I was with.

Jason looked between Jacob and I wearily, his handsome face unsure. He'd been working out a bit since the last time I'd seen him, though he was no where near the size of Jacob or any of his huge, buff friends. Even Colin, the littlest of his group, was huge compared to Jason. His blonde hair was a bit brighter since it was summer and his blue eyes glinted a bit as he stopped before me. He was still good looking and seeing him brought back everything I'd ever felt in one fail swoop. And I couldn't help but wonder if I effected him the same way. I hated that he could still effect me this way, but I pushed it back, trying to focus.

"Um... hey Jason." I greeted, bouncing Violet on my hip as a distraction. She stared at him curiously, chewing on my beaded necklace. I pulled it away from her, smoothing out her little curls. "T-this is-"

"Jacob Black." Jacob said, shoving his huge hand toward Jason. His voice had a hard edge to it as he stared down his nose at Jason. I wasn't sure if this was coming from what I'd just told Jacob or something else, but I kinda liked how Jason looked a bit intimidated by Jacob. He shook Jacob's hand wearily and I could swear I saw he flinched just a bit.

"Jacob's a friend who lives down here in La Push." I explained, watching Jacob fold his arms and stare at Jason. Jason nodded slowly, looking between to two of us again.

"Oh..." He mumbled and we all three lapped into an uncomfortable silence, though Jacob and Violet didn't seem to mind as much as Jason and I did. A howl ripped through the air suddenly somewhere far off in the forest and Jacob faltered in his glare for just a moment. He glanced off toward the sound, his full mouth turning down into a frown.

"I'll see you later, Roxanne." Jacob said, giving me a small smile, though I could see a slight worry in his dark eyes. I nodded, throughly confused as he called for Quil and headed back up the beach.

"Bye Jacob, Quil." I called, hating him for leaving me with Jason. I wasn't alone; I had Violet, but she wasn't the best conversationalist.

"He's... nice." Jason mumbled, a bitter edge to his voice.

"That's Jacob." I said, giving a nervous giggle. Jason looked back toward me, studying me with his blue eyes, Violet's eyes, rubbing his hands on his jeans like he did when he was nervous. I saw him glance at Violet for just a moment, his cheeks turning a bright red before he ripped his eyes away from her just as quickly. He used to do the same thing to my stomach when I was pregnant. He would sort of sweep his eyes over my baby bump like it wasn't even there. "So um... how are you?" I asked, shifting from foot to foot.

"Good. It's good to see you." He said, following me toward the bench as I took a seat. "And... Violet." He added quickly although he tried awfully hard not to glance at her. I kept my mouth shut though, giving him a few points for trying. "How... uh... how is she?"

I watched him for a moment before glancing back down at Violet. She was studying Jason as she waved my finger up and down. It made me a bit sad that she wasn't familiar enough with him to reach for him like she did me or even Emily. "She's good. Healthy and stuff. Her weight is up and the doctor's happy about it." I said, leaning back against the bench. It was still slightly warm from Jacob sitting here. He was hot enough to set it on fire. I swear the kid was running a perpetual fever but he claimed he was fine. "She's started teething too. And she's crawling everywhere now. She'll stand up when you hold her up too." I blurted it all out in a rush. Violet was always something to talk about with me. I noticed now that I was around people other then my parents, who changed the subject immediately, and Lydia, who was there for everything, that when I needed something to talk about I went on and on about Violet. Emily always laughed and said it was cute. Jason didn't seem to think so. He looked more uncomfortable then anything.

"That's cool." He said, leaning back and sighing. I bristled a bit, letting my breath out through my nose in irritation. I wished Jacob was still here to intimidate him.

"Do you wanna hold her?" I asked, steeling my voice a bit to show it really wasn't a question. He glanced at me wearily before nodding jerkily and I set her on his lap. She looked confused for a moment when I slipped my finger from her hand, watching me with wide eyes. Jason stiffened just a bit, holding her lightly. "Say hi." I smiled, waving her chubby hand at him. She just stared at him for a moment before squirming and reaching for me again, whimpering. "Come on, Vi." I muttered but she wouldn't quite.

"Maybe you should...." Jason muttered, scooting her toward me again. I clenched my teeth, grabbing her up in my lap again. She quieted, sniffing and rubbing her cheeks. "I guess she's just not a people person." He said, laughing uncomfortably. I frowned, running my fingers over her head.

"Yeah," I muttered, "maybe."

Jason sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I think... I think I'm gonna come down here for college."

I froze, looking over at him in shock. "Why? Going to NYU was what you always wanted to do-"

"I... your right with this stuff with Violet. I should be there more. I'm her... her dad."

_"I'm sorry, I didn't make it. I just had a hard time getting here and stuff." Jason mumbled, as I stared through the giant window at the tiny, baby wrapped in a prink blanket. Violet Warrens was written on the small card above her on the outside of her plastic crib. My body still ached a bit from labor and my stomach felt empty now. _

_"Isn't she beautiful?" I asked, watching Violet squirm a bit in her crib. "She's perfect." _

_"Yeah... she's..." He trailed off, not sure about what to say about the little girl in the crib. Our daughter. _

_"You can't not show up like this anymore, Jason." I mumbled, still transfixed on her tiny form. _

_"I'm sorry, Roxxie. I just-"_

_"I don't want excused for why you couldn't get here even though my labor lasted _twenty hours." _I said, glancing over at him. "Your a dad now. There are no excuses." _

_He paled a bit, staring at me oddly. "Yeah... a dad." _

I watched Jason for a moment, blinking in complete surprise. I'd expected a lot of things to happen today. Some awkward conversation, maybe a fight, but nothing like this. "Oh... wow." I gapped, not sure what to say. This was what I had wanted, but it felt odd to finally have it. Well, not have it. Jason had let me down a lot and I would have to see if he stuck to his word. But just imagining it being true was weird. I'd lost a lot of hope for Jason coming around. "Are you serious about this Jason?"

"Yeah." He said, nodding seriously.

"I...I think that's good, if your for real." I said, pressing a soft kiss to Violet's head. She yawned, laying her head against my chest and sighing. He glared at me for a moment, looking like he wanted to argue something but he closed his mouth, looking back down the beach.

"I guess I understand for you not believing me and stuff." He mumbled, glancing at Violet as her eyes drooped sleepily. "I'm... I'm sorry for not being there. I've just... I guess it never really hit me. And I owe you a lot. I wasn't there for her birth and when you were pregnant." He shrugged, picking at a stray string on his pants.

I stared out at the gray ocean, shivering a bit at the cold breeze. I was just trying to wrap my mind around all the stuff he was telling me. "Just... just understand if you let me down again, I'm done Jason. And it's not because I get pissed and mad, it's because I'm stopping you from letting her down before she can realize what's going on."

"That fair." Jason said, nodding slowly. He reached out to take her little hand as she lay against me half asleep. "I'll... I'll try, Roxanne. I promise."

* * *

Jason followed me back to Aunt Selene's to be around Violet for a while longer before heading back to the hotel his parents were staying at. Aunt Selene watched us like a hawk and I wasn't sure if she didn't trust me with a guy or because she didn't trust Jason in general, but I could tell it made Jason uncomfortable. He toughed it out though, proving to me he was a bit more committed. My father and mother would watch us like that during some of his visits and soon after he would leave.

He left around eight when his parents came to get him, kissing Violet on the head as he left and giving me an odd, slightly uncomfortable hug. It was the longest, most comfortable visit I'd had with him in a while though.

I put Violet to bed a little after that, heading back out to the living room with Aunt Selene. She didn't ask questions, which I was kinda grateful for. I sat for a little while to watch T.V. before the phone rang. Aunt Selene picked up and I could hear her mumbling in the kitchen. She moved into the living room, holding the phone out. "It's that Jacob Black boy." She said and I felt my cheeks turn a bit red.

Taking the phone, I turned away from her and wished she wouldn't stare at me like she was. "Jacob?"

"Hey, Roxanne." He mumbled and for some reason his voice sounded completely off. It sent odd jitters through my spine. "Um... are you alright?"

"Oh... uh, yeah. I'm fine." I said, growing more confused by the minute. "Are you okay? You sound funny."

"I just... I just wanted to make sure you were alright. He wasn't an asshole?" He asked, his voice still odd.

"Oh, no... he was nice. It was good seeing him." I mumbled, growing more uncomfortable under Aunt Selene's obvious staring.

"Good." He whispered, but even though he it should have been a good thing, he sounded slightly angered. "If... if you need me, just call this number okay?"

"Need you? Jacob, what's wrong?" I asked, running a hand through my hair. I heard him take a long sigh and I heard someone in the background talking. "Jacob..."

"I gotta go, Roxanne. Just call me here if you do need me for some reason. I'll call you again sometime."

"Or you could just see me at Emily's like normal..." I said, leaning back in the chair.

"I...I can't go to Emily's for a while. I really gotta go, see ya."

Click.

I blinked, staring at the phone for a full minute before Aunt Selene said my name. "What was that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I shook my head, laying the phone down on the in table in confusion.

"The weirdest phone call ever." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes tiredly. "I'm... I'm gonna go to bed." I said, getting up and heading into my bedroom. I snuggled into the sheets, burying my face in the pillow. An ache kept growing in my stomach as I sat staring at the wall, more and more. I couldn't help but feel like Jacob was in trouble.

I dreamt of giant wolves and killer beasts that night.

**Well there you go. Again, please review. No flames. **


	6. Visits

**Wrote this one watching Chowder (best show ever).**

**Okay, so let me explain the last chapter real quick. When Jacob leaves after the wolf howls, that's when Sam calls for the wolves to come so he can tell them about Bella coming back. That call at the very end of the chapter is when he breaks away from Sam's pack and heads to the Cullen's. This is set a couple days later after Edward hear's Nessie while Bella's still pregnant and starts to come around to loving the baby. **

**So, just thought I'd let explain that so no one was confused, lol. **

**Also, I'm gonna start trying to update a bit faster then I did the last time. I got this one way faster! Only like two weeks heh. But anyway, just please review and enjoy! **

**Jacobs POV**

You'd think being a werewolf was cool. Transforming into this huge beast that could run faster than anything else, do things no human could. But it wasn't great.

In the back of my mind, I always blamed my transformation on how things were with Bella. It got so much more... intense when I changed into this... thing. When I was human, an innocent kid, it was a... puppy love, no pun intended. It was just a kid having a crush on an older girl. When I became what I am, a werewolf, it became something more. Love. Intense need. She was there for me, even as an insane animal. She cared for me, wanted to be around me even as a creature of the mythological world.

If I were still human, if I wasn't this creature, maybe I wouldn't have been in this situation with Bella. Maybe I wouldn't have been in all this pain.

But I wouldn't have found Roxanne either.

I wasn't sure what I was expecting when I saw Bella. I was still angry, still hurt beyond reason by her choice to become one of _them. _But things had changed. I had found Roxanne and no matter how hard I fought it, I belonged to her in more ways then I cared to be. I fought it for what I had with Bella, for that friendship and love, but some part of me had given into the strange red-head and her little daughter.

When I saw Bella, it was different. It hurt when I saw what that bastard had done to my Bella, my extremely human, beautiful Bella. But it wasn't the same pain when I looked at her. It wasn't that aching pain, that searing hurt that filled me because I knew she wasn't mine. Because she had chose him. It was because I could plainly see that, that.... thing was killing her. That other pain, it wasn't there anymore. It was completely gone. It scared and thrilled me all in one.

Even when Edward touched her, even when she tried to comfort him I couldn't draw up that hate and anger. At least not for the same reason. I still hated that murderer because of what he was doing to her, but I couldn't hate him because he had her. It was like Quil had told me, you didn't see the other girls anymore. Of course, I still loved Bella, but it wasn't the same. That was why I had called Roxanne. If Bella was dying, I was going to need her no matter how much I didn't want to.

So when I saw him touch his hands to Bella's big belly and I knew that I had lost him on my side, I went to Roxanne after he shoved those keys into my hands. I took that sweet ride, making a side note to try to wreck it up good, and went straight to Roxanne's. It had been days since I'd seen her and the little achy feeling that had been building was getting almost unbearable. It had broken and spilled over after Edward and Bella's little love fest. I needed Roxanne. I wasn't going to deny that right now.

I know I surprised her when I came to her house, looking wild and confused. She had Violet on her hip and from what I could hear it was just her and Vi there alone. I was glad. Her aunt was a severe, scary woman. "Jacob?" She muttered, raising a thin eyebrow and her voice was all it took. My shoulders slumped and I let out the breath I'd been holding. Relief washed over me in waves, licking at that ache until it completely disappeared. "Jake, are you okay?" She asked, sounding slightly panicked.

"Fine." _Now. _I mentally slapped myself for that thought. "I just... just wanted to see if you were alright."

She looked at me curiously for a moment, like I'd lost it. "Okay." She said slowly, pulling Violet a bit closer to her. The blonde baby was staring at me with that awed look like always and I smiled for the first time in days. "Jacob, you look..." She trailed off, not able to come up with a word to describe what I looked like. I felt like laughing a bit, but I pushed it down to make sure I didn't freak her out more.

"Can we just hang out for a while?" I asked, staring at her desperately.

Roxanne pursed her lips for a moment, her pretty green eyes- one of the only things that that transfered to Violet- looked concerned. "You wanna come in for a minute? Aunt Selene won't be back for a couple more hours." She whispered, moving out of the way for me to move through the door. I sighed, moving past her and into the small, tidy kitchen. I mean, stunningly clean. How the hell did she keep it clean with a baby? I mean, I knew extremely little about babies, but I knew they were supposed to be messy.

Looking at Violet, I unwillingly thought of Bella and that horrible thing she was carrying. Bella thought she would get a Violet, an adorable, little baby that would come out perfect and cute like Roxanne's daughter. But that... thing wasn't like Violet. Violet didn't tear Roxanne apart when she was pregnant. Violet didn't break her ribs and leave melon sized bruises on her belly. Violet was a normal baby. Not a monster.

Roxanne set Violet into her high chair, her dark red locks glinting in the low light of the kitchen as they fell over her shoulder. She really was beautiful and total opposite to Bella. Bella's hair was slightly curled, while Roxanne's fell straight around her shoulders. Bella's eyes were a dark, woodsy brown while Roxanne's were a wild, sea weed green. Bella was small and skinny while Roxanne was taller and curvy. I couldn't have found someone more opposite to her. Maybe that was best for me now. I wouldn't have to look at her and think of Bella when she was gone.

She turned toward me with a stern look, a look I would only associate with a mother. I thought for a moment she was going to point at me and shake her finger at me. It was an odd look on a sixteen year old. "Why did you come to me, Jacob? We hung out for a week and then you totally disappeared after some weird, cryptic phone call." She muttered, looking me over. I stared at her, rubbing my face tiredly before seating myself in one of the too small chairs. Violet gave a whimper, grabbing at something on the table. I saw a small bag of cheerios as Roxanne grabbed for them, setting a couple on the high chair for Violet.

"Why did you name her that? Violet?" I asked, staring at the small baby as she munched on some cheerios, staring at me curiously with her eyes wide open, like always. God, that little girl thought I was some freak or something. Well... I guess she was right, but still...

Roxanne stared at me for a moment, raising an eyebrow. "Um... it was my grandmother's name." She mumbled, staring down at her feet and turning a bit red. "She... she's the only one who wanted me to be me, instead of what she wanted."

I watched her curiously, wondering what that meant. Roxanne, from the little time we'd hung out together seemed to be extremely strong willed. And completely comfortable with herself. "That's a good reason." I said, staring over at the odd cat clock on the wall. "I know I'm being weird here, Roxanne. But I can't... explain everything to you. Can you trust me?"

She stared at me, utterly confused and I saw her shake her head a little. She sighed, staring down at the ground as she seated herself across from me. "I don't even know you, Jacob. You don't know me." She said, looking back up at me with those green eyes. The green eyes that haunted my dreams. "Why does it matter so much?"

That was a good question. How the hell was I supposed to explain that one? Can't exactly tell her I was a werewolf and that I had imprinted on her, which, by the way was when we found our soul mates. That would have gotten me kicked out real quick. "We're friends." I said, sounding completely stupid. But I couldn't really say much more. She wasn't ready for any of that.

She smiled oddly, like she was talking to an extremely frustrating child. "Not many friends I've had do shit like this." She said, rubbing her face tiredly. Violet whined a bit more and Roxanne handed her more cheerios and a small teething ring. Violet grabbed the teething ring, staring up at her mother curiously.

"Can't you just take that for now? Please?" I asked, watching her as she looked me over critically.

She broke her gaze with me after a long, silent minute. She turned toward her daughter, like she was going to get the answer to this from her. I willed Violet to give me something, anything to help me here, even if the kid seemed freaked out by me. "This is weird." She murmured, smoothing back her daughters curls. Violet slammed the teething ring on the high chair with a squeal of delight, like she thought the whole thing was funny. I couldn't help but grin a little. "You're a weird guy, Jacob." She said, looking back over at me. "It gets weirder, doesn't it?"

I chuckled, looking down at the table and nodding. "Yeah, it gets weirder. But we don't have to worry about that stuff now." I smiled at her, hoping it looked reassuring.

"Okay. Just friends." She said, eyeing me curiously before grabbing Violet up. I nodded, standing with her.

"So what do you wanna do? What's next?" I asked, clapping my hands. This was my distraction, this would be how I got away from Bella and the pain of loosing her. Roxanne would be that for me. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Next is Barney." She said, smiling at me and heading toward the living room.

Barny it was.

Roxanne put in the DVD (when did they get DVD's for Barney) before laying Violet out on a small, soft blanket. The little girl sat staring at me as I leaned up against the couch next to her, stretching out my legs on the floor. She waved a toy around a bit as Barney came on, some awful song blaring on the T.V.

"So, Barney and what... Dora? You gotta watch this stuff all the time?" I asked, giving her a grin from the floor. She seated herself on the floor a couple feet away, folding some laundry. She smiled back, shrugging.

"Sometimes. Not all the time though. I get Spongebob and Fairly Odd Parents too. I enjoy those." She said, smoothing out a baby jumper and setting it in a pile of folded clothes.

"Yeah, Quil's always stuck watching stuff like this. Dora, JoJo's Circus, some Max and Ruby. I have no idea how he does it." I said, handing over a small plush toy to Violet. She took it, blinking at me for a minute and then hugging it to her.

"Is Claire his little sister?" She asked suddenly, watching me curiously as she folded some T-shirt.

"Um... no... he's just got a soft spot for her." I said, watching her. She raised an eyebrow, mulling something over before answering that lame explination.

"Is this part of the... unexplainable stuff going on?" She asked. There was no getting past her. Or maybe I just wasn't as good a liar as those bloodsuckers.

"Yep." I sighed and she nodded, accepting that. Thank God she wasn't asking a bunch of questions. I quickly changed the subject. "So have you.. talked with Jason?"

Her face clouded over for just a moment and her lips turned down in the smallest of frowns. "Yeah. He came by again before he had to leave. And he'll be back when the school year starts." She said, pushing back hair hair again. I felt a twinge of irritation at the fact that he was coming back, but I pushed it down. What did it matter to me if she spent time with that guy? I mean, he was the father of her kid, he had a right to be around her and Violet. He would have to for the rest of Violet's life. Even if he had been a jackass to her before. "He's called almost every other day too. I mean... she can't really talk with him but it's good she hears him and stuff."

"Yeah." I mumbled and a picture of Edward pressing his hands and ear to Bella's belly flashed before me. I almost growled, shaking the memory from my head. She seemed to notice the change in me because she got that sweet, concerned look on her face again. She looked like she wanted to ask something, but instead she shut her mouth tight and looked over at Violet instead. Her daughter was staring at the T.V. with interest, chewing on some key's absentmindedly.

"He's trying, you know?" She continued, like she was trying to convince me. Or herself, I wasn't sure. "I mean, I don't trust him fully with it, but it looks like he's for real."

I nodded, giving her a small smile. "That's good." I said and she nodded too. We lapsed into silence, the Barney movie blaring as she folded laundry and I gave some different toys to Violet. She seemed to be warming up to me now, even handing me one of her toys.

"Jacob?" Roxanne asked after several minutes of Barney. She seemed hesitant and unsure. I glanced up at her, waiting patiently. "Is this about... about Bella?" She asked quietly, watching me cautiously, like she thought I was going to blow up on her like before. Hearing Roxanne say her name sent a pain through my gut, like a knife had been shoved right through.

"Um, yeah."

"Okay."

* * *

**Roxanne's POV**

Jacob left after a couple hours of Barney and Spongebob. Being with Jacob was so easy, almost like breathing. Something completely normal, even after him showing up here completely out of no where and looking like he was going to pull his hair out. I followed him to the door as he was leaving, gapping at the fancy, extremely expensive looking car I hadn't noticed before. Jacob didn't say anything though, just hugged me to him so hard I thought he might crush me. I blinked, caught off guard but I hugged him back, his heat pulsing through me.

"Thanks for this, Roxanne." He whispered, leaning back and staring down at me. That shadow, the pain, was back now that he was leaving. I nodded slowly, worry growing in my stomach like a disease. I wasn't sure why I worried over Jacob so much. I didn't really know him well and we were okay friends. Maybe it was because someone didn't need to go though as much pain as he seemed to be. Especially someone as kind and fun as Jacob. I was really beginning not to like this Bella girl.

"Bye, Jake." I said, pushing my hair back and smiling up at him. He grinned back, reaching out suddenly to tuck a stray hair behind my ear. I felt my stomach twist oddly and my cheeks redden as the heat made it's way down my cheek.

"See ya, Roxxie. If you need me, call me at that number." He said and he turned around, jogging toward the car and peeling out before I could ask him if he would be okay. He whipped out of the driveway, almost hitting a street lamp before zooming down the street and leaving me alone to ponder what the hell was going on.

**So there ya are. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you to those of you who alerted, favorited, and reviewed last time. I really appreciate it! **


	7. Letting Go

**Thank you all for reviewing. :D**

**So this chapter has a little bit from Breaking Dawn, but it's rewritten just a bit because Jacob wouldn't think quite the same since he has Roxanne now. But anyway, all the lines from the book belong to Stephanie Meyer (complete genius that she is). So there's your disclaimer. **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's kinda a big one. **

**Please review again. Let me know what you think [nicely, please]. lol**

**Jacob's POV**

Bella looked so damn happy to see me after stepping in the door. It stopped after just a moment as she seemed to think back to what Leah had shouted at her, which only got me angry. Damn, Leah.

I felt sort of guilty after coming back from seeing Roxanne. Like I had betrayed both of them somehow; Roxanne for coming back to Bella and to Bella for even thinking of Roxanne in a time like this. I wondered if that blood sucker had told her who I had gone to see. He had promised not to mention Roxanne to her, but God only knew how reliable vampires were. Especially him. He always gave Bella whatever she freakin' wanted.

"I didn't." He whispered to low for her to hear as I stepped closer to her and her sad face. I glanced at him for a half a second, not really bothering to thank him.

"Hey, Bells." I said, smiling at her gently. "How ya doing?"

"I'm fine," She said.

"Big day today, huh? Lots of new stuff." I mumbled. She had no idea. I'd learned quite a bit about this situation and Roxanne. I learned what I was going to do after this.... but I didn't think about that now.

"You don't have to do that, Jacob." She mumbled, looking so ashamed of herself. That was Bella for you.

"Don't know what you're talking about," I said, going to sit on the arm of the sofa by her head. Edward was already taking up the floor and I wasn't sitting close to him right now. I could hardly stand being around him right now, after what he had asked. He sighed at my thoughts, but refused to leave. Just like I knew he would.

Bella gave me a reproachful look. "I'm so s-" she started, but I stopped her, pinching her lips together. She tried to say my name, yanking at my hand. She was so weak it was like she wasn't even trying.

I shook my head. "You can talk when you're not being stupid."

"Fine, I won't say it." She said, or at least I thought she did. Couldn't quite understand her with my hand over her mouth. I dropped it though.

"Sorry!" She burst out, and then grinning all smugly. I couldn't help but smile back at her after rolling my eyes.

I stared at her for a moment and despite myself, my thoughts went to Roxanne, sitting all alone at home with her daughter probably thinking about what a crazy guy I was.

Bella would most likely be someone else tomorrow. Edward would change her after the doc got that thing out of her. But Bella would be alive, and that was what counted, right? She would still be here, still be able to look at me with the same eyes, sort of. Smile with the same lips. She would still be the Bella that knew me better than anyone else, at least the ones who didn't get a free view of the inside of my head.

Leah could become a good friend to be someday, but she wouldn't be my best friend like Bella had been. I couldn't even be sure that Roxanne, the one who was made specifically for me, could get to know me the way Bella did. Because Bella had been here for it all. I still loved Bella somewhere deep down, buried very, very far down because of Roxanne, but love wasn't the only thing I had with Bella. There was another bond and it ran bone deep.

Who Bella would be tomorrow, friend and ally or bitter enemy, would be up to me. That damn bloodsucker was going to make me give the call.

I sighed.

So I gave him the permission he wanted. I, Ephriam Black's grandson, gave him the permission to turn Bella into what I promised I never would.

"Thank you." He whispered, a relieved sigh far to low for Bella to hear.

"So," Bella asked, working to be casual. "How was your day?"

"Good. Went for a drive. Visited a... friend." I said, leaning back into the couch. A friend. My imprint. Same difference. Roxanne wasn't anything else and I didn't want her to be. Had to make that distinction for her stupid husband. I saw Edward roll his eyes in the reflection of the window.

"Sounds nice." Bella commented, bringing me back to her.

"Sure, sure."

Suddenly she made a face. "Rose?" She asked. Ugh, I almost forgot about the dumb blonde.

I heard Blondie chuckle though. "Again?"

"I think I've drunk two gallons in the last hour." Bella explained, grinning at me sheepishly.

We both got out of the way for Blondie to come get Bella to carry her up to the bathroom. Bella stopped her though, glancing up between Edward and Rosalie. "Can I walk?" She asked hopefully. "My legs are so stiff."

"Are you sure?" Edward pressed, looking weary.

"Rose'll catch me if I trip over my feet. Which could happen pretty easily, since I can't see them."

Rosalie set Bella on her feet carefully, keeping her hands on Bella's shoulders just in case. Bella stretched her arms out in front of her, wincing a little.

"That feels good." She sighed, grinning just a little. "Ugh, but I'm huge."

I glanced at her, thinking of how true that was. Her stomach was huge enough to be it's own continent.

"One more day." She smiled, and patted her stomach.

I couldn't help but feel some pain at that. One more day to have Bella as _my _Bella. I hid it well though, something I must be picking up from the vampires. I could hide it all for one more day, right?

"All righty, then. Whoops- oh, no!"

The cup of blood Bella had been drinking from was left on the sofa and had now tumbled to one side, the dark red blood spilling out onto the pale fabric. Of course, Bella tried to go for it even with three super fast creatures right next to her. She still bent over though, trying to catch it. That was when I heard the odd, muffled ripping sound from the center of her body.

"Oh!" She gasped.

That was when it all went to hell.

* * *

**Roxanne's POV**

I saw Jacob again the next day, though it was where I barely expected. It was poring outside today and the clouds were almost black. I drove to the library to drop off something Aunt Selene had left at home before work, Violet in the back seat playing with the teddy bear Lydia gave her when I saw him. He was walking with his shirt off and in some cut off jean pants down the road, his head down at his shoulders hunched. The rain didn't even seem to bother him as he stared ahead, a dead look in his eyes. I slammed on my breaks, pulling over to the side of the road and rolling the window down. Violet grumbled from the backseat like I was displeasing her. "JACOB!" I cried, trying to shield my face as the rain pelted through the window. "JACOB BLACK!"

He stopped, jerking his head to where my voice was coming from. His eyes were flat black, his fists clenched at his side. "Jacob, get in the car!" I cried, pulling a bit closer to him. He stared at me blankly, like he was confused about who I was. I wasn't even sure he could tell what was going on. What the hell had happened? I rolled the window up now, shoving my hood up and getting out of the car. The rain was icy as it hit my face, making me shiver uncontrollably. "Jacob, come on! You'll freeze and get sick out here!"

He stared at me, something clicking as he saw me up close. "Roxanne." He whispered, his voice tortured and pained. I grabbed his large arm, yanking it toward my car. He stared at me, his eyes full of indescribable pain as he followed me without a fight. I opened the front door, shoving him in. He leaned back in the seat, getting my Aunt's leather seats completely wet. I ran to the other side, slamming the door behind me and glaring at him.

"What the hell were you doing out there in the freaking storm?" I gasped, turning the heat on full blast. Violet was talking her gibberish in back, frowning a bit like she was upset with Jacob too. "God, you could have gotten stuck by lightning or froze to death out there!"

Jacob didn't answer though, just stared out the window as the rain dripped down my hood. I felt small suddenly, like a child at the look on his face. "Jacob...?" I asked softly, touching my hand to his sleek skin. His face crumbled under my touch, and he seemed to fall apart before my eyes. He lay his head in his hands, his fingers pulling at his skin like he wanted to rip his face off. "Jacob, stop." I whispered, suddenly scared as I pulled at his hand. What was I doing? Letting pretty much a stranger into my car in this state, with my 8 and a 1/2 month old daughter in the back.

Jacob took my hand, squeezing it like a lifeline. He was gasping now, his whole body shaking as tears mixed with the cold rain on his face. "God, Jake..."

"She's not right. She's not it and now she's gone." He gasped, his dirty nails of his other hand digging into his knee. "That bloodsucker killed her for that thing."

My head spun trying to process what the hell he was talking about. I assumed the 'she' was his Bella, but the bloodsucker...? What on Earth was he talking about 'the bloodsucker killed her?' Someone couldn't have killed Bella... could they? I'd heard from a conversation between my Aunt and her friends that there had been hikers murdered around here and some serial killer in Seattle. Could something have happened to this mysterious Bella girl Jacob loved so much? And what the hell was I getting myself into here? "What the hell happened Jacob? I don't understand."

"I can't... can't tell you." He whispered, wiping the tears and rain from his face.

"If someone died Jacob-"

"She said she wasn't dead. She said it was working. She supposed to see." He muttered, rubbing his face again. "She won't be Bella though."

I stared at him for a long moment, some Kerli song playing on my CD in the background. He was still clinging to my hand, his eyes closed as he curled into himself. I could hear him muttering something to himself, but I couldn't understand it. I reached out to brush his choppy hair back from his forehead. He leaned into my hand, moving toward me to wrap his large arms around my waist and lay his head in the crook of my neck. This guy who was probably 6'8 and weighted 200 some pounds was hugging me like a child in my Aunt's car, sopping wet. This definetly wasn't what I was expecting on this ride.

I could have shoved him away then, told him to get away from me. I didn't know anything about Jacob. He was a little less then a stranger. He was some screwed up kid that I didn't owe a damn thing to. But for some reason I couldn't. I couldn't turn him away when he was in so much pain like this. So I gently wrapped my arms around him, running my fingers through his dark hair and held him. "It's okay, Jacob." I whispered, sounding a bit like when I tried to get Violet to stop crying. "It'll be okay."

* * *

I watched Jacob lay on my couch, wondering for the millionth time what I was doing. Violet was napping in her room and I through a blanket over Jacob. Even though he was soaked to the bone, he wasn't even shivering. Instead he just looked tired and worn. "Jacob?"

He stared at me for a moment, his eyes just as dark and tortured. "I'm sorry, Roxanne, for being weird again." He whispered hoarsely, his lips turning up in a sad smile. It looked odd and twisted on his face right now.

"Yeah, you owe me quite a bit here, Jake." I murmured, seating myself at the end of the couch. He leaned up a bit, watching me for a long moment.

"More than you know." He whispered, turning to look out the window.

"I deserve a bit of an explanation, Jacob. You show up out of no where in the pouring rain looking like your gonna kill yourself. I can't take much more of this." I snapped, getting a bit more angrier then I intended. Jacob sighed, running a hand through his drying hair.

"Bella was sick. Really sick cuz of something her stupid... _husband _did and last night she got really bad." He trailed off, his face crumbling again. He took a deep breath before continuing. "He... they saved her but she's not gonna be the same."

I watched him for a moment, my stomach twisting. "Not the same? Did something go wrong?"

"Yes and no." Jacob mumbled, shaking his head. "I can't explain it fully but it's a change she wanted. Even if it is a mistake."

"But she'll make it? Isn't that good?" I asked, trying to encourage him. He smiled bitterly, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I guess." He sighed, rubbing his hands against his knees. "Things are right now, I guess. This is what I needed, because she's not it." He whispered so low I almost didn't hear it and his dark eyes flickered up to me. "I guess I can't deny that anymore."

I sighed, standing and shaking my head. "I don't understand a damn thing you say, you know that?" I snapped, folding up some blankets roughly and glaring at him. He nodded, giving me a crooked smile that almost looked happy.

"Sorry."

"Whatever. One of these days I'm just gonna get fed up and shove the door in your face." I snapped, throwing the blankets in the closet. "Or leave you on the side of the road if you decide to have some kind of mental break down in the freezing rain."

He chuckled, a light sound. "I don't blame you. But I'll explain sometime soon. I promise."

For some crazy reason I believed him.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

"Jake, you're going to have to leave soon. My aunt will be here and... I don't think she'd like you being here." Roxanne mumbled, giving me a cute sorry look and leaning up from her chair. We'd lapsed into watching some movie.... well she watched a movie while I sat thinking about the whole thing with Bella and Roxanne. I was almost completely sure about what I was going to do now. But before I could be 100% sure I would have to see- make sure, Bella was coming through this.

"Yeah," I mumbled, rubbing the back of my head tiredly. This day had been too much for me. I wanted to go sleep for a long, long time but I had things to do. "It's proabably a good time for me to go." I pulled myself up off her Aunt's couch, following her to the door.

"Just let me get Violet-"

"I don't need a ride, it's fine." I grinned, watching her face go over worry, weariness and curiosity.

"Jacob, it's like 10 miles to La Push." She said, worry leaking into her voice. I was about to blow it off like it was nothing, but I knew she was way to worried about how much I had freaked out over the last few days. So I gave her a smile and came up some explination.

"Quil's a couple blocks away at some restaurant. He's having a family thing. I talked to him earlier today." I explained, hoping she believed me. She looked skeptical for a minute or so before sighing and narrowing her eyes into a glare.

"Whatever Jacob." She snapped, folding her arms at me. I knew she didn't believe me, but I would be fine.

"I'll be okay. I don't want you to have to wake Violet." I said, giving a little shrug. She huffed, shaking her head and staring to walk away from me. I grabbed her wrist though and before she could protest I crushed her to me in a hug. I immediately heard her heart start to hammer in her chest and her breath catch in her throat. Her tiny arms came around my waist after a moment. "Thanks again, Roxanne. I'll see you around." I whispered into her hair, which smelled like strawberries and cream. I let her go after another heartbeat, grinning at how red her face was and how flustered she looked. I turned before she could gather herself together enough to yell at me or something, jogging down the road far enough I could sneak into the woods without her noticing. I changed once I was in the clear, heading toward the Cullen's as fast as I could. Leah was there somewhere and I could feel how on edge her mind after fall the hours I'd been gone.

_Going back to her again? _Leah sighed, brisling at the plan I had forming.

_I have to check on her before... _I started and Leah faltered a bit in her step as she heard the determination in my mind.

_It's about time. I mean, your going to be as disgusting as all the others with their imprints but it's better than this shit with _her. Leah grumbled but I could feel the relief and bitterness mixed in her mind. Relief for me and for the fact that she wouldn't have to put up with my hurt and bitterness for being left behind. I was supposed to be that bitter asshole with her. She gave a false growl at that and I shrugged it off.

I was coming close to the Cullen's as I met up with her, staring at her small, grey frame. _Just give me a bit. I'll be back for patrol in a little. _I assured her before transforming, shoving on some pants and heading into the vampire den.

Esme greeted me, Emmett just behind her like a intimidating body guard. I glanced upward where I could hear a heart thudding faster than normal and Edward's even breath as he waited. The even faster heart beat was somewhere within the house and I could hear Rosalie humming to the... child. I couldn't stop the bitterness from coming through for that creature.

I just came to talk with Edward. Nothing else." I murmured softly, holding up my hands. After the kids horrific birth I had almost attacked it until Alice figured out what I was going to do and stepped between us, Jasper a whisper behind her. Alice had convinced me to leave, using Roxanne in some way before having Jasper shoved me out the house without a fight. Next thing I knew, Roxanne was picking me up in the pouring rain.

"He's telling the truth." I heard Edward call from somewhere upstairs. I heard tiny footsteps flit to the room with him and I assumed it was Alice. Esme glanced at me nervously before stepping back and allowing me to enter. Emmett followed after me as I made my way upstairs, entering the room Edward was in.

I don't know if I wasn't thinking or if I was just stupid, but for some reason I didn't expect to see Bella in there. I guess I had been too nervous about what answer I was going to get to think about him being with her.

Bella was already so different. Her skin was deathly pale like theirs and I could see the texture changing. Her heart was still beating and sweat was glistening all over her new skin. She seemed fully healed from her injuries during the birth, which I felt a whole lot of relief over. But she was still Bella. Different... maybe even a little more beautiful if that were possible, but still Bella.

"She's healing fully, just like Esme and Emmett and Rosalie. It's miraculous really." Alice said, giving me a brilliant smile. Jasper still stood behind her with a glare on his face, his large hand on Alice's arm like he was ready to jerk her back if I freaked. But I wasn't going to.

"That's... that's really good." I said, glancing down at Edward. He was completely silent, his fingers wrapped around hers. "I'm not gonna attack or anything... really. So... could I talk with Edward here?" I asked, looking around at his family. Everyone but Alice seemed to be on edge with this question.

"I'll speak with him." Edward said finally, his velvet voice soft. His eyes never left Bella's face. "He means no harm."

The family slowly cleared after that, all except Alice who must have been told by Edward she would be needed here. "I... I just wanna know a few things." I said, glancing down at Bella. It was odd watching her breath rapidly and listening to that heart I was so familiar with whizzing out of control. But there was no pain there. Not even for the fact that she was becoming like her husband. Seeing Roxanne was all it had taken. "How long is it gonna take?" I asked, sweeping my hand over her.

I saw Edward tear his eyes away from Bella for just a moment to glance at Alice who now had a far away look in her eyes. Edward himself sighed as he heard the thought ring in her head, looking relieved himself. "Just 23 more hours." Edward said in a low voice, looking back at Bella. "She's glorious." He murmured. "And once she's done, I will help deal with Sam and his pack. I'm sure I can convince them of Renesmee's control."

I couldn't help but pull my lip back and let a growl build in my chest at the sound of him saying that... things name with such love. He had watched it tear apart Bella and he still wanted to keep it around.

Edward growled at me, tearing his eyes away from Bella to glare at me with loathing. His eyes were flat black, the circles under his eyes worse then I'd ever seen them. "She's not what you think she is. She couldn't help what she did to Bella and she's remarkably intelligent. She understands she can't hurt humans, can't bite people." He snapped, but even with the anger I could hear a love in his tone. A father's love for his daughter. I still didn't care.

"You should talk with her." Alice pipped up, looking completely unaffected by our little argument. She was rocking on her tiny feet, looking between us. "Renesmee, I mean. You'd come around to her too."

I growled now, shaking my head. "If you all want to defend that thing, " I ignored Edward's snarl, "that's fine. I'm just here to make sure it won't attack people. So I can take the information to Sam."

"You can talk to her for yourself. See her intentions." Alice suggested again and I glared at her. Why would I want to be around that thing when I didn't have to be? I just wanted to find out about Bella and then talk with Sam.

"No. You all can talk to Sam about... her. I just want to make sure Bella's going to be okay. I just wanna make completely sure."

Edward sighed, grabbing the bridge of his nose. He calmed after a moment, his shoulders easing. "Yes, she'll be fine. Completely healed. Your promise to her was never broken."

I nodded, my tension easing. "Can I have..." I trailed off for just a moment, letting him read my mind. He hissed for a long minute before glancing back at me. _Please. I need this before I can go back to Roxanne. _He stared at me for another long minute before jerking up and letting her fingers slide from his. As if she was aware of this, her breathing became even more erratic and her heart a bit faster. I wondered for a moment if she knew he was there even through the intense pain. If she knew I was here.

I heard him snap the door shut. "One minute Jacob. That's all." I heard him murmur and I simply nodded. I felt my own heart shoot into overdrive as I stepped close to her. I pressed a hand to her forehead, feeling the intense heat. She was almost on the same level of hotness as me. I brushed her hair back, smoothing it out.

"Hey, Bells." I whispered, skimming my hands over her cheek. She sucked in one huge breath, like when I had kissed her for the first time. That huge gasp of shock. I knew then she could hear me, feel me here with her. "Bells, I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time. Sorry for hurting you. But it's okay now. I found her, just like you said I would."

Tears welled up in my eyes and I grabbed her hand with my other one and held onto it like a lifeline. It wasn't soft anymore. Almost completely hardened into stone. "I'm not mad you chose this. I'm happy for you. If this is what you wanted, it's okay with me. You need to know that I'm happy now and I just want you to have the same thing. I'll be here when you wake up. I'll still be your best man." I whispered, a single tear falling onto her cheek. She was shaking so badly and her face scrunched in pain. I leaned down close to her ear, pressing a soft kiss to her hair. "I'll always love you Bella. It's just the right way now. Roxanne fixed all that."

Bella let out a huge breath, almost like a relieved sigh. I kinda wished for just a moment that Edward could read her thoughts, just to see if she understood me. I would come back and tell her again when she was awake and new if that's what it took. I just needed her to know she didn't break and hurt me like she thought she was. "I love you, Bella." I assured her one last time, pressing another kiss to her forehead and leaning back. I slipped away from her, taking a moment to get myself together.

Edward was there the minute I took a step back from her, seating himself next to her rigid body like he had never left. I couldn't speak right now so I let him read my mind.

"You're welcome, Jacob. Thank you for keeping her safe enough to get this far these last few days." He said, his velvet voice calm and even now. "Now go back to your Roxanne."

He didn't have to say it twice.

**Hope you enjoyed. Again, please review. Thank you all for reading! :D**


	8. A Whole New Guy

**So here is the next chapter and thank you to those of you who reviewed, alerted and put me under favorites. Really love it! Please review again if you could! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. The OC's though... all mine! **

**Enjoy!**

I couldn't believe I was doing this. That thing had practically murdered Bella and here I was staring at it and about ready to... "talk" or whatever she did.

Renesmee was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. The baby had grown quite a bit since I had seen it ripped from Bella's body. She looked almost as big as Violet. She had bone pale skin, but I could hear the blood flowing through her veins, Bella's brown eyes and Edward's odd colored hair. She stared at me with Bella's eyes, blinking and observing me. It reminded me so much of Violet that I wanted nothing more than to go see the little baby myself. I had to admit, I'd grown kinda attached to my imprints daughter. But this kid wasn't anything like Violet.

Alice held her, Jasper just behind her and Rosalie off to the side looking like she wanted to murder me. I had swore on my life I wouldn't attack the baby, but of course Blondie didn't trust me. The baby pressed a small hand to Alice's neck and the midget vampires eyes glazed over for a moment. I was told the baby communicated like this.

"She wants you to hold her." Alice announced and I saw Rosalie's lips pull up into a growl. Jasper reacted a bit too, leaning a bit closer to Alice and Renesmee. Alice merely stared at me, waiting for an answer. I knew I had to do this to show Sam she was fine and safe. So I let out a breath I'd been holding and took a step forward.

The baby blinked up at me before giving a dazzling smile. I pressed my lips together before opening my arms to the baby. I tried to think of this as Bella's baby, the baby she loved so much. This was my best friends baby. I should love the thing too. And Bella was doing okay now. I let out a breath as the warm baby was placed in my arms. I felt kinda awkward and if I hadn't held Violet those couple of times I wouldn't have known what to do at all. Renesmee was so much more sturdy though and she seemed a lot stronger. Her brown eyes were extremely intelligent as they studied me. She lifted her small hand, pressing it to my cheek.

Several things flashed before my eyes. There was Bella, torn up, covered in blood and dazed. She was reaching out to me and I felt an overwhelming amount of love for her. It wasn't the same as what I felt before, but an awed kind of love one felt for.... well a mother. It took me a moment to register the fact that this was the kids feelings for Bella. It- She _loved _Bella. I had loved Bella a lot, but this was so much more.

Next I saw Rosalie's face and another, slightly different love. I felt how much the baby liked it when she pressed soft kisses to her cheeks and hair. I then saw Alice as she tried to feed the baby some baby goop, how much she hated it. I felt the thirst she had for the spare blood the vamps had upstairs but I also felt how she understood what Alice told her about how you couldn't bite the humans. The two day old baby understood that she couldn't bite humans because it would get them into trouble. Edward, in one of his brief moments away from Bella had explained it to her and she showed him she understood like she was showing me.

The last thing she showed me was her vision of me, standing before her. I glared at her, my eyes narrowed as I watched her. She was curious and slightly excited about me. She saw me as something different then the other bloodsuckers.... someone who could be a friend. The visions cut off after a minute and I suddenly felt her bite down on my shoulder. I jumped a bit, blinking at her in shock. Her teeth barely left a mark on my skin as she smiled up at me.

"Um... wow." I murmured, staring down at her. She patted my cheek a little, smiling widely still. Alice was watching us curiously while the others alternated between weary looks and full out glares.

"What did she show you?" Rosalie demanded, folding her arms in front of her chest to glare at me.

"A bunch of different stuff... Bella, Alice feeding her... me and her." I said, staring down at the little baby in my arms. She was still watching me with that smile, her fingers running over my shoulder curiously. She looked like she was... petting me. I wondered if that was some cute joke from Rosalie.

"Isn't she something?" Alice crooned, reaching back out for her. Renesmee frowned for a moment when I handed her back like she was going to cry from being separated from me. I guess the kid- Renesmee liked me.

"Yeah... I guess." I mumbled, still staring at the baby. "She really understands she can't hurt humans..." I mumbled in an amazed voice. Renesmee was frowning at me now, almost like she was so bored with this subject. It was hard to wrap my mind around the fact that she actually understood me. Violet did nothing but stare at you and grumble as you tried to talk to her.

"We've made it very clear to her." Jasper said simply and the usually stone faced vampire actually smiled at Renesmee.

"We'll just have to convince Sam."

That was gonna be easier said then done.

* * *

**Roxanne's POV**

Jacob came two days after his freak out on the side of the road, but he was a completely different person. His hair was cut shorter now and evenly instead of that choppy mess, his dark circles under his eyes were completely gone and his whole demeanor was light and happy. He grinned at me widely, his white teeth shining against his dark skin. He was fully dressed for once with a simple gray T-shirt and silk shorts. I stared up at him in shock at the sudden change and I wondered what could have happened to make him this happy over night.

"Hey, Roxxy." He greeted me, rocking on his heels with his hands in his pockets. He stepped forward and grabbed me up before I could even respond, hugging me to him far too tight.

"Jacob!" I squealed, squirming in his arms. God, this whole trying-to-break-Roxanne-in-half thing had to stop. He gave a loud laugh, letting me go and stepping around me into the kitchen where I was feeding Violet. Two weeks knowing a guy and he thought he could just waltz right into the kitchen. I wasn't sure for a moment why I had such a soft spot for him. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting again." Jacob said, looking at me like I was being silly for asking. I gritted my teeth at him, shaking my head in disbelief. "Hey, Violet." He said, cooing a bit and extending his hand to my daughter. Violet actually smiled at him this time, grabbing his large finger and yanking it. That kinda eased down my irritation. If Violet liked someone, I couldn't help but ease up just a bit. "At least Violet's happy to see me." He said, giving me a pathetic pouty face as he plopped down in my Aunt's kitchen chair. I felt my lips twitch upward a bit as I seated myself across from him, right next to Violet.

"I never said I wasn't excited. You just show up out of no where all the time." I said, shrugging. Violet kept playing with his fingers.

"So you are excited to see me?" He asked, giving me a smug grin. Despite myself I blushed a deep red, rolling my eyes at him. He just laughed, that smug look still on his face. This was a side of Jacob I'd never seen before and I wasn't even sure what to think about it. I mean, I liked it because at least it wasn't pain and hurt. That I was really glad about. I may get mad at Jacob because of his elusiveness but I still didn't want him to hurt so bad. He was a good guy from what I could tell.

"I'm going to take Violet to the beach, if you wanna come." I offered, ignoring his stupid question.

Jacob perked up. "Actually, I was coming to see if you would want to hang out down in La Push with me." He said, leaning toward me a bit and waiting for the answer. He looked so eager and happy that I couldn't even think of saying no. I had such a soft spot for Jacob. I wasn't sure why or where it came from. Maybe it was all the pain I'd seen him in and how much no one deserved that. Or maybe it was because of how easy we got along. But there was something that made me want to make him happy, make him okay. I was sort of protective of him. I guess that was the mother in me.

"Alright, when?" I asked, watching that huge smile break out on his face. His cheeriness was so infectious and I liked it.

"Now, if you want. We could hang out at my house. You could bring the squirt." He said, jerking his head at Violet who smiled at me, like she wanted nothing more than to go see Jacob's house.

I suddenly felt nervous. Emily, Kim and Rachel were all okay with Violet, but they were something entirely different then parents. That was a whole other ball park. I didn't want Jacob's parents to hate me or think less of me. What if they made Jacob stay away? "Um... are- are your parents okay with that? Would they care?"

Jacob didn't even looked fazed. "Billy won't care. He wants to meet you anyway."

"Is that your dad?"

"Yeah." He said simply, shrugging his massive shoulders. "My uh... my mom passed away in a car accident."

I felt my heart drop just a bit. Poor Jake. This kid couldn't get a break. "Sorry." I murmured, peeking up at him through my eyelashes. He just gave me a crooked smile and shrugged again.

"It's cool. I was young." He said, waving his hand. "So you wanna come?"

I took in a deep breath, nodding. It would be nice to get out of the house. "I just gotta tell Selene." I said, but Jacob was already smiling.

"Great."

* * *

Jacob's house was small and red, but I loved it. It was so... homey and lived in. I really appreciated what my Aunt was doing for me and Violet and the beautiful rooms she set up, but her house was so spotless and clean it didn't feel like a home most of the time. But Jake's house breathed welcome. His dad did too. Billy, who was older with smiles wrinkles around his mouth and eyes and long black hair streaked with gray tied in a pony tail down his back greeted me with a firm handshake and a huge smile. He didn't even blink as I stuttered out Violet's name and relation to me. He just grinned up at her, greeting her in that baby voice. And Violet loved him.

We set up in his living room, laying out a small blanket of Jacob's for Violet to sit on. She stared around the small living room curiously before grabbing one of the toys I brought her, making herself at home. Jacob lounged back on the couch they had while I leaned back against it near his waist. Even from here I could feel the warmth of him.

He started asking me question after question. Stuff about little stupid things that didn't really matter, like my favorite song and color to bigger things about Jason and my parents. I asked him questions to and he answered, though some parts got a little sketchier. I figured it was about the big, huge secret he couldn't tell me yet and I ignored it. It felt nice to have so much attention on me after being ignored for so long by my parents and eventually my old friends. And Jacob actually _cared. _I mean, when I told him an answer he looked at me like I was saying the most interesting thing in the world. It was slightly unnerving. Not even Jason had listened to me like Jacob did.

"So... wait." Jacob muttered after some question about the grossest thing that ever happened to me. "You sat there and thought 'she's gonna puke all over me' and you didn't move?" He said, giving a chuckle. "Idiot."

I nudged him in the ribs since he'd moved to sit next to me so he could play with Violet. "I panicked, okay?" I giggled, watching as he held Violet up on shaky legs and bouncing her a bit. She looked so tiny in his huge hands.

"Yeah, right." He mumbled, giving me a lop sided grin that I now called his trade mark. "So, can I ask you something about Violet?"

I glanced at him curiously, nodding slowly. "I guess."

He looked at me, reading my expression carefully. He could hear the sudden edge in my voice. "Nothing bad. I just wondered... I mean... did you ever think of giving her up?"

I pursed my lips and was silent for a long moment. Jacob stared at me carefully, still reading me. "Yes and no." I mumbled after a minute, staring at my hands. "Yes, because my parents made me. Once they found out I was pregnant and refused the abortion, they threw the adoption stuff in my face. Ordered me to do it. But I knew as soon as I felt her kick, I couldn't ever do it."

Jacob's thick eyebrow's pulled together as he thought about this. "They were gonna order you to give her up?"

"Yeah. My parents are really rich. It's a whole different world. Everything for them is about image. Me getting pregnant ruined all that. They yanked me out of school and cut me off from my friends." I shook my head, anger whipping through me as I remembered...

_"You did this to yourself, Roxanne. Don't whine at me when your the one who decided to get pregnant." My mother hissed, glaring down at me with her wine in one hands and a cigarette in the other. I lay a hand on now visible baby bump, trying to shield the child inside from whatever was coming next. I knew when my mother drank she got edgier about the pregnancy. And because of the pregnancy she drank more. _

_"I didn't exactly decide." I snapped, folding my arms across my chest and glaring at her. _

_"Really?" My mother gasped in mock surprise, that hard edge in her dark eyes. She pressed a hand to her chest dramatically. "I was sure you were doing this to get back at your father and I for being such horrible people. For putting you in a amazing school, forcing you to those beautiful cotillions, for buying you all the clothes you want-"_

_"God, mother." I sighed, rubbing my belly as the baby kicked softly. It was like it was just as irritated with my mother as me. "Not everything is about you."_

_"No it's all about you! You and that _child._" My mom growled, slapping her wine down. It sloshed around, almost spilling onto the fancy in-table. "Get away from me, Roxanne. You can't speak to your friends, can't see them anymore. You did that yourself by getting yourself knocked up." _

_With that she flicked the cigarette out the window and stormed off, rubbing her forehead like she had a horrible headache. _

"It was a very bleak seven months and then 8 months I was stuck till I came here." I mumbled, glancing at Violet as she grinned real big and bounced on her feet herself now.

"You ever regret it?" He asked, setting Violet back on her bottom. She tapped her hands against his arms, squealing with delight.

"No. I'll never regret her." I answered immediately, reaching out to smooth out Violet's blonde curls. "There's not really words to explain how much I love her, even if my life is so different. It's just perfect in a different way, you know?"

"Yeah." He mumbled and his face was suddenly far away. I watched very carefully to make sure there was no pain. To my relief there wasn't. "I'm really sorry for that stuff I said last month about that. You really are an amazing mom." He glanced at me like a sad puppy that was going to get hit but I just shook my head.

"It's fine. I know you didn't mean it." I said, smiling at him and pushing my shoulder against his. "I'll just chalk that up to your asshole faze."

He laughed, watching me as I grabbed Violet up and pressed kisses to her face. She giggled, swatting at me. "I wasn't really doing good then." He murmured, rubbing his hands against his pants. I looked at him, waiting for him to explain. I could hear Billy rolling around in the kitchen.

"Because of Bella?" I asked, watching him nervously. I didn't want to push Jacob, didn't want to see that hurt look on him again, but I wanted- deserved to know more after being so open with him.

"Yeah." He mumbled, rubbing his face tiredly. There wasn't pain there though. "Bella wasn't just some girl, ya know? And I know everyone around town says were young and stuff but she was my best friend. It's more complicated then some 16 year old falling for an older girl and all that crap." He explained, staring at the wall instead of looking at me. Violet had gone quiet in my arms almost like she was listening to Jacob's story too. But she was just occupied with my locket. "I went through a rough time about a year ago. Some stuff happened, the weird stuff," he paused to glance at me and I just nodded, "and Bella was there for me for it. I fell in love with her then, after her husband left her. But he came back and she took him back like it was nothing."

It was so odd listening to this story. Jacob had just been in my Aunt's car two days ago looking like he was going to rip his hair out by the roots because of Bella's mysterious choice and now he didn't even sound bitter when he explained what happened between them. I couldn't wrap my head around what was happening with him. God, he was confusing! But I knew it had something to do with this 'weird' stuff he always talked about.

"It's better now though." He said, shrugging like it was nothing. "Things worked themselves out and me and her are okay." He glanced at me then, a weird look coming over his face. A look so kind and... and loving it caught me off guard. I stared at him, my face turning redder and redder as he continued to stare. But I couldn't look away from those dark eyes. His face was close to mine, just a couple inches away and for a panicked moment I thought for sure he was going to kiss me. He wouldn't really do that, would he? Talk about how much he loved this girl and then try to kiss me? The sixteen year old mother?

"We should probably head out." He said suddenly and in a movement so quick I couldn't even see it, he was up on his feet. He shoved his hand out to me, helping me and Violet up. His hand was warm and huge and soft. Violet cooed on my hip, completely fine even with that weird moment with Jacob. My face, on the other hand, was completely red. I was still a bit in shock and utterly confused. "See you later, dad." Jacob called as we headed out his back door which was almost too low for him. I followed in a daze, not really sure what I was doing. Jacob was perfectly fine though, practically bouncing as we got into his car and headed down to the beach.

I buried my face in Violet's hair, wondering what the hell just happened.

**Hope you liked it and please review. And next chapter... big things... big things... hehe**


	9. The Truth Behind Legends

**Okay, so I used some of the lines from Breaking Dawn again, so that all is completely disclaimed to Stephanie Meyer along with her characters. Thank you to those of you who reviewed and alerted and all that. I'm loving it all and glad you all enjoyed it. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, cuz it's pretty big. **

**And aren't you proud of me for updating so quickly? lol**

**Jacob's POV**

Bella was so different now. Magnificent, but completely different. It staggered me for a moment when I first laid eyes on her. Those red eyes, the glittering skin and the graceful, fluid movements that didn't fit clumsy Bella at all. She was entirely different, but after a moment of looking and getting over the shock I saw her in that new face.

The way her lips turned down into a frown as she saw me, that little wrinkle in between her eyebrows as they furrowed were all familiar. The weary look in her eyes as she stared at me and looked so cautious and scared of my reaction. My best friend was still there. Just a different body.

Edward looked cautious as he asked me if I was sure about this. There was no doubt in my mind about this. I still wanted- needed to be around my best friend. I may have found Roxanne, but Bella was still my best friend, even like this. As I looked at her, I didn't even think of her as dead or gone like I once had thought I would. I just found I had missed her. And I still had to tell her about Roxxy.

"Carefully, Jacob," Edward said. A snarl from the forest echoed the concern in his voice. I knew it was Leah, who had tried for a good twenty minutes to talk me out of this. "Maybe this isn't the best way-"

I waved a hand at him, unfazed. I somehow knew Bella wouldn't hurt me. At even if she did, better me then some innocent human... like Roxanne or Violet. And I knew that, that would hurt Bella too. I could always see in her face how afraid she was of that. "It's safer to see how Bella does with me. I heal fast."

Bella's marvelous face puckered with extreme panic and worry. I saw her glance at her husband with wide eyes. Edward seemed to be thinking my offer over, maybe even analyzing how sure I was. I had to do this...

Edward's face straightened out after just a moment. He shrugged and I could see a bit of anger in his eyes. "It's your neck, I guess." He said, that velvet voice setting off another growl from Leah in the forest. She sounded way pissed now. I shrugged back at him, folding my arms.

Bella had the most confused look on her face and I could tell she was fighting with herself about this. After a long moment she looked back at me, a small flicker of hope in her eyes. I smiled at her then, meaning to reassure her and let her know I was okay with all of this. Okay with her. Okay with what she did. I wasn't sure for a moment if she understood that. I grinned at her a bit wider and gave a fake shudder. "I gotta say it, Bells. You're a freak show."

She straightened up, her whole body relaxing like old times. She smiled a brilliant smile at me, just for me. Edward growled though, glaring at me with those golden eyes. "Watch yourself, mongrel." I fought the urge to roll my eyes at him, hoping I wouldn't piss Bella off. But I saw her take in a big gulp of air and shake her head. "No, he's right. The eyes are really something, aren't they?"

"Super-creepy. But it's not as bad as I thought it would be." I teased her, chuckling at her eager smile. She seemed to want this too, this old banter that we used to have. Like old times.

"Gee- thanks for the amazing compliment."

I rolled my eyes at her, relief filling me bit by bit. This was still my Bella. Nothing was different now. "You know what I mean. You still look like you- sort of. Maybe it's not the look so much as.... you are Bella. I didn't think it would feel like you were still here." I smiled at her real big and I saw her lips pucker in thought for a flicker of a second. I wondered what she was thinking about... if she agreed. I chuckled a bit and said, "Anyway, I guess I'll get used to the eyes soon enough."

"You will?" She asked, looking confused again. I understood immediately. She thought I would run off in pain, still hurting over my lost love. So Edward hadn't told her. I was sure he would have, just to turn her against me. I saw him roll his eyes out of the corner of my eye. I guess I should thank him for that...

"Thanks," I muttered reluctantly. "I didn't know if you'd be able to keep it from her, promise or not. Usually, you just give her everything she wants."

Edward sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "It's your place to tell. I wouldn't tell her when you want to so badly."

I snorted as Bella narrowed her crimson eyes and looked between us. "What's going on? Are you two keeping secrets from me?" She demanded, looking displeased with the both of us.

"I'll explain in a bit." I said, glancing down at my feet. I wasn't sure why I felt like I was gonna get in trouble here. She had told me she would be happy when I found my imprint... my other half. I just wasn't sure if Bella really would be happy for me or if it would cause her pain. "Lets get this show on the road." I said, giving her an inviting grin and took a couple cautious steps toward her. I heard Leah behind me, whining in worry and then she slinked out of the forest. Seth was there a moment later, just behind his sister. "Cool it, guys." I said, waving my hand to stop them. "Stay out of this."

They didn't really listen to me, just followed a bit more slowly. I didn't pay them attention though. Nothing was going to happen. I was sure of it. I got real close to her and I saw her pupils dilate and how she held her breath. "C'mon, Bells." I whispered dramatically. "Do your worst."

She just stared at me for a long moment, measuring up her thirst or whether I was serious, I wasn't sure. I waited for a long moment before sighing. "I'm getting older here, Bella." I taunted. "Okay... not technically, but you get the idea. Take a whiff already."

Bella looked back at Edward, that wrinkle between her eyebrows again. "Gold on to me." She whispered to him, wincing back into his chest. I didn't really think that was necessary, but whatever made her comfortable. He grabbed her tiny arms though, holding onto her tightly. I saw her talking herself up for a moment and finding some solution to if this went wrong. And then I saw her take the smallest of breaths.

She looked slightly pained and fascinated as she took in my smell. She cocked her head just a bit, listening to something... my heart maybe. After a half a second she wrinkled her nose and took another, deeper breath. "Huh. I can see what everyone's been going on about. You stink, Jacob."

To my surprise, Edward burst into laughter, letting his wife's arms go to wrap his arms around her waist instead. Bella, looking relieved was still watching me though, checking for some of the old pain maybe. I heard Edward murmur a soft 'I love you' in her ear. I just grinned at Bella, a little nauseated by his stupid affection. Bella looked a bit hopeful suddenly at whatever she was analyzing me for.

"Okay, so I passed, right?" She said, glancing between Edward and I. "Now are you going to tell me what this big secret is?"

I shuffled my feet, still nervous of what Bella would say. Edward was watching me with an eyebrow raised and he looked almost like he thought I was silly. I saw him nod his head in agreement with my thoughts and I couldn't help but glare at him. "Are you fine to be alone with him for a moment?" Edward asked her and I felt my stomach twist with jitters. I didn't argue though. This would come around eventually. Bella stared at him for a long moment before glancing over at me.

"Of course." She said simply and I gave her a nervous smile. Edward nodded, taking a step away from her and letting his hand slip from her waist.

"Good luck." He chuckled to me before pressing a kiss to her dark hair and flitting toward the house. I glared after him, wondering what that was supposed to mean.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" Bella asked, looking completely worried now. "Did... did I do something already? Is it something-"

"Awe, Bells, no." I said, taking a couple steps closer to her. She smelled completely different now, more like the bleach scent the whole vamp house carried. I saw her wrinkle her nose just a bit again as she caught more of my scent, but she didn't say anything. She looked to worried. I should have known Bella would blame herself. "It's nothing like that. Me and you are... we're just... _right_ now." I said, waving a hand between us. She looked a bit relieved when I said this, like she felt the same way. Thank God. "You can feel it too, right?"

She nodded immediately, her head bobbing up and down quicker then any human. She may look like a vampire now, but it was still odd to see her move so quickly after seeing her as such a clumsy human for so long. "Yeah. I feel it too, Jake." She said, giving me a brilliant smile. She looked at my hand nervously for a moment, like she wasn't sure if physically touching me would be okay. I grabbed her hand for her, wincing a bit at the extreme cold. But it was still Bella and her hand still fit into mine the same. Just a different feel. She smiled after flinching at my heat. "It's good now. It's just you and me... simple." I nodded, feeling a bit more hopeful as she continued. "I guess the change made you-"

"It's got nothing to do with the change...Bells." I murmured, my cheeks burning just a bit. I saw her swallow and her breathing stop for just a moment. Whoops. "It's... it's got to do with Roxanne."

Confusion flickered in her eyes, her head tilting to the side a little. "Roxanne?" She asked and after a pause just long enough for a heart beat her face lit up with comprehension. "You imprinted..." She gasped and to my great relief she broke into a smile. Her teeth glittered just a bit as the sun peaked through the clouds even while we were in the shade of the forest. I nodded slowly, watching her carefully. "Oh, Jake, that's great! I told you. I told you, you'd find her out there!" She said, smiling even wider. I smiled too, breathing out a relieved sigh.

"Right there on First Beach, actually. Kinda ran into her... twice." I said, shrugging my massive shoulders. She giggled, an odd, tinkling sound.

"You didn't." Bella sighed, shaking her head at me and squeezing my hand. "You guys are happy though?"

"She doesn't know much yet." I explained, giving her a crooked grin. "But we're getting to be friends. She's..." I tried to think of some brilliant word to describe her, but I couldn't think of anything good enough besides, "amazing."

Bella nodded, her face smoothing out into a simple smile. "I'm so glad, Jacob." She whispered, far to low for any human to hear. She touched her other hand to my cheek and stepped up on her tip toes to pressed a quick kiss to my cheek. The smell bothered us both, but I pushed it back like it was nothing. Bella was happy for me. I was to relieved to care about anything else.

"Thanks, Bells."

She nodded, squeezing my hand. "I love you still, Jacob. It's so much better now that it's right."

"Love you too, Bells. Always."

* * *

**Roxanne's POV**

My next month went by like this. Drop Violet off at Emily's, school, pick Violet back up with Jacob and then just hand out with him at either Aunt Selene's or Jacob's in La Push. Jacob was almost as much a part of my life now as Violet was. My Aunt Selene was even coming around to him, asking about him when he wasn't there and setting a plate up for him at dinner without asking anymore. Billy did pretty much the same thing for Violet and I. He'd grown quite attached to my daughter over the time Jacob and I spent there. Half the time she just stayed on his lap the entire visit.

Jacob would take time to visit Bella every once in a while, which I always worried about. But it didn't seem to bring any pain to him. He seemed happy to see her all the time. I wondered why that seemed to bother me...

My life here was better than I'd ever expected it to be. Lydia and Jason called almost every other day and I made friends at school, even though none of them were as... effortless to be around as Jacob. My life was finally right and set on track. I loved it.

The only odd part was a conversation between Billy and Jacob I overheard a couple days before. I knew it had something to do with the 'weird' stuff Jacob always said I wasn't ready for. Things had been so normal this last month that I hadn't even bothered to ask Jacob about it for the last few weeks. But now my curiousity was renewed even more...

"You're going to have to tell her, Jacob." Billy said, sounding a bit exasperated. Like him and Jacob had, had this conversation before. "You said she was already suspicious of some things with you-"

"She knows there's... weird stuff involved." Jacob snapped and I could hear him rolling his eyes. "But she doesn't expect anything like what it is. I don't... I can't handle her running away after everything has worked itself out."

Billy was silent for a long moment and I heard him sigh after a moment. "It's going to have to happen sometime Jacob... might as well do it now."

"I'll do it when I'm ready." Jacob said firmly. I chose that time to knock on the door and Jacob greeted me and Violet with a wide smile and a hug. I knew better than to ask then so I let it go for a couple more days...

I chose a day Violet wasn't there to ask him about it. Aunt Selene had wanted to watch her on her day off so I gave her over to my Aunt and headed out to Jacob's. He smiled at me and hugged me close as I entered. Billy greeted me with a smile, asking me where Violet was almost immediately and looking a little disappointed when I told him my Aunt Selene had her. I loved how much Billy loved Violet. I was glad he didn't care that I was a mother at so young.

"Let's go to the beach." I said to Jacob. He nodded, grabbing a jacket. It was never for him, but just in case I got cold. He was worse than a doting mother sometimes... and I would know. Jacob followed in behind me as we walked down the beach to a familiar bench we always sat at. I saw a couple kids from my school down at the water, taking advantage of how nice the weather was out today. This was one of the few sunny days a year in Forks and La Push. I saw some guy Nate who I'd become quick friends with over the last month. He waved at me and I gave a nod in reply. "So... what were you and Billy talking about the other day?"

Jacob winced and I knew he knew what I was talking about. He sighed, rubbing his face and glancing at me wearily. "I should have known you were freaking listening." He murmured, folding his arms and staring out at the ocean.

"You promised you'd tell me." I said, sounding a bit like a whiney five year old. But I didn't care. He had promised. He owed me a bunch anyway. But I saw how reluctant he was. "I won't run away, Jake. You're my best friend here." I whispered softly and I took his giant hand in mine. He stared at our hands together, his thick eyebrows furrowing together as he thought over what I was saying.

"You say that now." He sighed, his thumb brushing back and forth over my fingers. His hand was rough and calloused but I liked how it fit around mine. "You don't know how... how-"

"Weird it is?" I asked, giving him a small grin. "It's okay, Jacob. I know you're plenty weird." I smiled up at him, trying to down play his worry. But it didn't work. He still looked so worried.

He sat and deliberated for a long time and I gave him the time. He sat, staring down at the ocean while holding my hand, his thumb brushing over my fingers softly. After a good five minutes he stood, my hand still in his. "You won't leave this alone, will you?"

"Nope." I said simply and he nodded, still looking displeased.

"Okay." He nodded, taking in a deep breath. "Come on then."

"You can't just tell me here-"

"It's not something I can tell you." He mumbled, looking more and more nervous. "I have to show you."

I nodded slowly, getting a bit nervous myself. What could he have to show me that he was getting this nervous about? But I followed him down the beach, my hand still tightly in his. I practically had to run next to him since he was striding up the beach toward the Rabbit. We got into the car, pulling out and heading down the road till we got to a deeper part of the forest. I got real nervous suddenly. What on Earth was he doing? He got right out of the car after pulling over onto the side of the road and heading toward the forest. I slowly opened my door and followed after him, heading into the woods with him. Maybe I should just forget this...

"You're going to think I'm crazy." He burst out suddenly, whipping around after we got far enough from the road that no one could see us. I felt edgy and scared. He was pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair and shaking a bit.

"I already think your crazy." I joked, laughing nervously. Jacob shook his head, almost looking near tears.

"This is serious, Roxanne." He warned, stopping just before me. "You could hate me after this."

"Jacob," I whispered, already shaking my head, "I couldn't hate you. You're my best friend."

His face puckered, his lower lip jutting out the way it did when he was nervous. He took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair one last time before he took several steps away from me. "Just listen for a minute before saying anything." He said firmly and I nodded, closing my mouth. "Have you ever heard any of the Quileute legends? About... about how we come from wolves?"

I blinked in shock, wondering where the hell this was going. I definitely hadn't expected that. "Um... a little. They say you guys used to come from wolves and could change into them, right? Like werewolves?"

Jacob nodded slowly, looking more and more nervous. He stared at the ground, shuffling his feet. "They say we could change whenever the... the Cold Ones came around. Vampires. We protect the tribe from them."

It took me a moment to hear the way he said 'protect'. Like this still happened. Like he was part of it. He couldn't seriously believe... "Jacob, what are you saying?"

"Some legends are truer than others, Roxxy." He whispered, daring a glance at me. My heart stopped and dropped into my chest. He didn't really mean this. He had to be playing some joke on me. I didn't think it was all that funny.

"Jacob, this isn't funny. Just tell me-"

"I am telling the truth. I'm a... a werewolf." He said, straightening up and wincing at the word. I stared at him, shaking my head. He really was crazy. Jacob was out of his mind. It crushed my chest and hurt me to the core.

"T-take me back home, Jacob." I snapped, whipping around and stomping back up the forest. I expected him to grab me and jerk me back, but instead I heard a cracking and popping. I whipped back around to see Jacob transforming.

My heart hammered in my chest as I watched big, tall, _human _Jacob shake and warp into a huge animal. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen his body change right before my eyes. My whole body was numb with fear and the craziness of it all. He was so huge, the size of a massive horse with russet colored fur and large, black eyes. Jacob's eyes in a wolves face. It was when those eyes met mine when I screamed and everything went black.

**Cliffy here lol. I'll update soon with Roxanne's reaction. Hope you enjoyed it and please review. Thanks for reading folks!**

**Till next time. **


	10. True Jacob

**Okay, so I haven't updated in a while. But I've had a lot going on and it took me a while to write a chapter that I really liked. I'm not even sure if I'm completely happy with this one. I had some real writers block with this one. And I'm really, really, really times infinity sorry for not updating in a long time. Hope you lovely readers will forgive me. :P **

**We'll anyway, here it is. Hope you like it. And it may change later if I write something I'm more happy with so expect that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. **

It was all a dream. That's what I convinced myself before opening my eyes. I had fallen asleep at Jake's house and the whole... werewolf thing was all a dream. I would get up and see Jacob sitting on the floor waiting for me to wake up and he would crack some joke about me falling asleep. We would hang out for a little bit longer, and then I would get home to Violet and it would all be completely normal.

Of course, things never seemed to go the way I planned.

Billy was rolling around the living room when I fully opened my eyes and I could finally focus. The house was silent except for the roll of his wheels. I leaned up, moving the hair from my face and glancing around the tiny house. Billy glanced at me wearily as he moved toward me, setting a glass of water on the table next to me. "You've been out for a couple hours." He mumbled, slowly moving back from me. He was watching me carefully, like he was waiting for me to start screaming and freaking out.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked, glancing back out the window. It was barely light out anymore. The sun was sinking behind all the trees surrounding the Black house. I glanced back at Billy, waiting for him to call for Jake and then go back to what ever he was doing. My heart was beating out of my chest as I waited for him to act like normal, but it never came. My heart sank and I felt the terror slowly work it's way back into me.

Billy frowned, following my gaze out to the yard. "He ran off after he brought you back." Billy muttered and I felt my skin prick with goose bumps. "After he showed you and you passed out... he was pretty upset."

I felt my stomach churn and almost gagged. Billy seemed to see it on my face because he shoved the trash can at me quickly as I closed my eyes to steady myself. I felt overwhelmed and completely insane. "That was real?" I gasped, flickering my eyes up to his dark ones. Billy didn't move, didn't nod, but I could see the answer in his eyes. I whimpered, closing my eyes again. I lay my head between my knees, taking deep breaths to stead myself. It took me a good ten minutes to finally get the nerve to ask Billy the one question that was on my mind right then. "Are you too?"

"No." Billy said, leaning back in the wheel chair. "But my father was. Skipped a generation." I felt the fear recede a bit but I was still completely terrified. Where was Jacob? Was he still... running around like that? Billy had said he was upset. Would he go out and attack some innocent person?

"God..." I whispered, pressing my hands against my knees to stop them from shaking. My whole body was shaking. I'd never been this terrified. "What the fuck is wrong with this place?" I gasped. I felt Billy's hand press into my shoulder to steady me but I jerked away. "This is insane, okay?" I snapped, ripping the blanket off and standing. I felt a bit dizzy, but I pushed it back and backed away from Billy. "There is no fucking way that was possible! Because things like that aren't real!" I cried, backing around the couch. I felt like I was gonna have a panic attack, but I had to get out of this house.

"I understand this is overwhelming, Roxanne, but-"

"Stay away from me. You and Jacob." I hissed, grabbing my jacket and heading out the door. I heard Billy trying to catch up to me and calling my name. I was about to head down the driveway to Aunt Selene's car when I heard a loud whine from behind me. I whipped around, wondering what the hell was wrong with Billy when I saw... it.

The sight of Jacob like that again almost made me pass out all over again. My head spun and I staggered a bit. He was so huge, the size of a freaking horse with shaggy russet fur and dark eyes. Jacob's eyes in the wolves face. My God... My breath got short as I shook violently again, my legs turning to jelly.

"Dammit Jacob..." I heard someone grumble from behind and I caught a glimpse of Sam running up behind Jacob and shoving his pants on. Jacob's tail twitched but he didn't take his eyes off me. My legs gave away finally and I fell to my knees in front of him. Jacob slowly inched forward, his large head down and his ears flat against his head. Tears popped up in my eyes and my vision of the huge wolf blurred. "I told you not too. I told you she'd-"

Jacob growled then, whipping his head around to glare at Sam. Sam didn't even blink but I gave a small scream and put my hands over my mouth. "Please..." I begged as Jacob's head whipped back to me, his ears flattening again and he gave me this look that almost seemed... sad. How the hell could he still look sad like that? It wasn't possible for a giant animal to look like that.

"It's fine, Roxanne." Sam said, coming to Jacob's side and holding his hands out. I couldn't really put together what he was saying though because I was too worried about the fact that he was so close to Jacob... like that. Would he attack? Was it like the movies where they went insane like that, killing everyone? Why hadn't he attacked yet? "He's not gonna hurt you."

Jacob whined like he was seconding the statement. But was that really Jacob in there? He lifted his great head and took a step toward me again. I felt my stomach lurch as he kept coming even with Sam's protests. I wanted to run, to get up and get away from the giant beast that was supposedly my Jacob. But I was frozen with fear. I couldn't move at all. My body was betraying me. So I just closed my eyes and waited for him to charge and sink those huge teeth into me.

I let out a scream as something wet touch my cheek and gave an involuntary jerk backwards to land on my butt. Jacob stood above me, his ears perked up and his long tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. Had he just... licked me? He lowered himself to eye level and I saw his tail moving back and forth. I shook as he took another step forward, half his body over mine to press his nose to my forehead.

"Jacob?" I gasped, glancing up at him. He nodded his head, pressing his nose against my neck this time. I gasped again, half because of the cold and half out of shock. Jacob stared down at me and I stared back, the fear slowly receding. Jacob really was in there. I knew it the second I really looked into this eyes. "You can... can understand and stuff?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper. Jacob nodded though, slowly moving back for me to stand up. As soon as I leaned up he plopped down on his butt and stared at me, his tongue hanging out again. He looked like a puppy. If I still wasn't slightly scared I would have giggled. "I don't understand..."

Jacob glanced over at Sam before standing and turning to head toward the forest. "Jacob!" I cried and despite myself, I reached out for him. He glanced back at me for a moment, making a sort of coughing sound that almost sounded like a... laugh, before sprinting out toward the forest. "Where's he going?" I asked, glancing back at Sam in a panic. Sam glared at where Jacob had ran into the forest before sighing and looking back at me and answering.

"He'll be back in a minute." Sam said, moving forward to help me up. I was a bit dizzy as I stood but Sam helped steady me. "You need to sit or-"

"I'm... I'm fine." I mumbled, still staring out at the forest to catch a glimpse of Jacob. I turned to Sam after a minute, backing away. "Are... are you too?" Sam nodded slowly, folding his arms as Billy wheeled himself toward us. "And Emily... she knows?"

Sam's lips pursed before he nodded again. Pain flitted across his face for a moment and I wondered if I had pushed to far. But Sam sighed, and folded his arms. "She knows." He mumbled before slowly moving me back toward the steps. "Sit. You look like you're gonna pass out again."

I did as I was told, laying my head in my hands to think for a moment about how completely insane this was. God, I had just wanted to come live with my Aunt to get away from my parents and have at least a little bit of a normal teenage life. Was that so much to ask for? Of course, I had to go and make friends with some fantasy creature. A freaking werewolf! What the hell kind of town was this? And if werewolves were real, what else that was supposedly mythological waiting out there?

"Roxanne?"

My head snapped up at the sound of Jacob's voice. He stood before me looking completely normal again with just some pants shoved on. He looked worried and slightly weary of me, standing a couple of feet back with his hands held up. "Hey..." He mumbled, taking a step forward and watching me closely. I wasn't sure what to say. I mean, what was there to say? 'Hey, so your a freaking werewolf?' That seemed a little bit stupid right now. And this hadn't exactly happened to me before, so I wasn't sure what a conversation afterward was supposed to go like.

"Hi." I breathed. I heard Billy mumble something to Sam and they both drifted off to leave the two of us alone. I felt my stomach lurch again. I wasn't exactly sure I wanted to be left alone with him just yet. Half out of fear and half because I wasn't sure what the hell to say or do. I wasn't even sure how I felt. I still wanted to run the hell away from all this craziness, but then I wanted an explanation.

"I won't hurt you." He said immediately, like he sensed my fear. I felt my cheeks burn red as I tore my gaze away from him to glance at my hands. "I've got control." He said calmly and he continued to take steps toward me.

"Why did you show me?" I asked, suddenly near tears again. Jacob's lip stuck out as he frowned and finally closed the space between us. His large, warm hand brushed the hair out of my face and lifted my chin.

"You wanted to see it." He mumbled, brushing his large thumb across my jaw. I jerked away, glaring up at him. Anger whipped through me so fast I wasn't sure where it had come from.

"I didn't know that you'd turn into some... some monster!" I cried as he vigorously shook his head. "I so didn't ask for this, Jacob! I thought maybe you were gonna tell me some... some weird stuff about Bella or something. I didn't expect you to turn into a giant wolf! God!"

Jacob sighed, running his hand through his hair and pulling his hand away. "Look, I know it's... hard to process but-"

"Hard to process, Jacob?" My anger seemed to grow now, overwhelming my fear, which in the back of my mind I knew was dangerous. I mean, if I got mouthy with a werewolf and pissed him off, what the hell would happen? But at the moment I didn't really care. "You're a... a werewolf! A mythological creature! You aren't supposed to be real!"

"I know." He mumbled and for some reason his voice turned bitter. "This isn't exactly easy for me either. If I hadn't become... this," he snapped, waving his hand over his body and his face twisting in disgust, "I wouldn't have fallen for Bella like I had. I wouldn't have had to be some monster and feel like I'm loosing myself and my control half the time." He sighed, his shoulders slumping a bit as he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Roxxie, but I thought you'd understand."

I bit my lip, staring up at Jacob's torn face. It cut through me to see him like this, after all these months of friendship. Jacob had accepted me, been my friends though these last few months. I wanted to turn off the caring feelings I had for him, but I just couldn't. I wasn't sure if it was the mother in me, or just a soft spot for Jacob himself. "How do I know you won't hurt Violet? I mean, don't werewolves usually go crazy... at least on the full moon or something-"

Jacob gave a smirk, shaking his head. "We're not exactly... classic werewolves." He said, gently taking a seat next to me. I could feel his heat from the foot he put between us. I wondered idly if that was a werewolf thing too... "We're more... shape-shifter's." He shrugged, leaning back against the steps. I watched him, waiting for more of an answer. "Not like... X-Men or anything. We just change into wolves. But we can control the change... unless we get uncontrollably angry." He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, his lips pursing and a shamed look coming over his face. "I'm sorry for scaring you Roxy." He whispered, reaching out a hand to take mine. I let him and despite myself I felt my anger and fear slowly receding. The feel of his touch, so gentle and soft... so Jacob, I felt myself giving in.

"This is so... weird." I mumbled, watching his thumb move back and forth over the back of my hand.

"I know. But it's a lot easier now. I don't have to lie to you." He said, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer. "I hated lying to you." He mumbled before pressing a soft kiss to the top of my head. I felt like I should be at least a little scared but the feel of Jacob around me only made me feel... protected. And cared about. And it made me realize this was still my Jacob.

"Me too." I whispered, leaning into him. "This will take a while to get used to. But... But you're my friend." Jacob squeezed my waist and I wrapped my arms around him, no longer scared at all. This was my Jacob.

"Thank you, Roxy." Jacob whispered, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

**There ya go. Hope you liked it. Like I said before, it may change, it may not. **

**I'm not gonna go promising to update fast because I don't know when i'll have time right now. But please, lovely readers, stick with me. Promise I'll finish this. Thank you all for reviewing and favoriting and all that jazz. I love it and please tell me what you think about this. Nicely haha. **

**Thanks :)**


End file.
